The war is over but the fight has just begun
by eagle11
Summary: Adria and Angel   Buffy's daughter   came back from the future to prevent their enemy from killing Buffy and her crew as we now it. But the enemy goes to Buffy undercover and convince her she is good.How do they save them if they trust her more?
1. Chapter 1

In the crater, that used to be called Sunnydale huge gate of energy pops up. Energy blast and shoot out into the violated ground around. I take Angel's hand and we both jump from the gate. Well we actually jumped into it and now we fall out but who cares.

Ouch. It was a bit harder than I expected. I try to stand up despite my dizziness. Angel seems to be a bit worse. She looks like she'll puke any second.

"Are you okay Angel?" I asked my niece. I take her by hand and help her up.

Oh yeah for those of you who still thinks Angel is some 140 year old vampire. Hello? Where have you been last 20 years? Angel is dead. He died fighting Wolfram and Hart. And this girl beside me is Joyce Angel Summer Lehane. Yeah she is Buffy's and Faith's daughter. But I guess she won't be anymore. Future will be changed and only Ptb knows what will happen. Well I hope they know.

"Yeah it's just… "She hesitate

I wait till she continues "Do you think we will ever see home again?"

"Honestly?"

She nods

"I…I don't know, when She" I spat that word "came back everything has changed and… and I am not sure we can fix it." I sigh

"But we will try right?

"Of course we will honey. Now where are we?"

"Maybe it's Sunnydale. Mom told me that they blow it up when she fought against the first."

"Yeah I guess that could be it" I wonder where She landed. Is She close to them, to Scooby gang? Will She convince them She is good and we are evil? Where is She? I miss her. I hate her. Where is SHE?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me. I guess she noticed how distracted I am.

"Nothing, come hold my hand, we will fly until we find some car and then we'll drive to Cleveland. Buffy should be there."

I am a witch so levitation is easy for me. We fly for a few hours. I see gas station so we fly towards it. I see some woman inside and…

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Angel just slapped me okay just lightly but still we both fell. Luckily, we were just 2 feet above the ground.

"We have to hide." Oh yeah I totally forgot that we can't do magic in public at this time. In our future we could you know. Well, we couldn't but there weren't too much people who didn't know about those stuff around us so…

"You could have just warn me"

"Yeah, but this is way more fun and you may not be quick enough" she chuckles

I smile back because I can't stay mad at her for long. Never could and the slap didn't hurt so... I almost never yell at her and when I do then it's bad world ending bad. Nah just kidding.

"You want me to buy you something?"I asked as we approach the gas station.

"You don't have any money."

"I am a witch" I shrug. I will teleport them from the cash desk. You could call me a thief but hey, I was never the role model. And I am saving the world that earns some points.

"You shouldn't do it." She frowns. Just like Buffy. Faith would get this but neither of them is here.

"Do you want to starve till Cleveland?"

"No"

"Then we need to buy some food."

"But it's wrong. Can we send some back when we have enough money?" What? No. Are you crazy? So they will know it was us who stole it? Not a chance.

"Sure honey."She is 17 I have to be nice.

I buy water, diet coke and some food. I whisper "agito" to get the money.

"Is there any car hire service around?"

She looks at me as if I am crazy. Yeah how can you get to gas station in the middle of nowhere without a car?

"They let us out from a helicopter while ago and we had to walk the rest so we would like a car."

Now I look at Angel as if she is crazy. Helicopter? That supposes to be trustworthy story?

The woman raises her eyebrow then sighs and says "10 km ahead is small town maybe you found some car service there"

"Thanks" we pay and leave.

When we got to the town, it has been already dark outside. I told Angel to stay outside the town while I get in and buy the car. I don't want her to see me steal a car.

There is no car shop or car hire service in this town. Not that I am surprised this is very small town more like village one church, one or two grocery shops…About 50 houses altogether. As I walk around the streets, I see some Honda or Toyota. I see some black Toyota at the end of the way. Luckily, no one is around so I go to the car lean in and whisper "reveal". Nothing. That's good so no alarm.

"Open" I order the car and the front door do as I say. I jump in "drive".

"Turn right…Faster…Turn right again… "

Damn! There is police car behind me. I guess someone saw me after all, well never mind. I put my hand on the car roof and whisper "hide". The Car immediately becomes invisible. I drive to Angel with a smile on my face. I get out from the invisible car.

"Aaaa" Angel screams. You would too if someone pops out of nowhere and jumps at you

"Couldn't resist" I laugh.

"Brought us Toyota" I make the car visible again and hurrah to Cleveland.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel is soundly sleeping next to me, while I order the car. She is shaking a bit. I wonder what is she dreaming about or if she is dreaming at all. As daughter of two slayers she had a hard life. Buffy and Faith both tried to protect her from this life, but when she was five she throw a chair into the wall. No doubts she was a slayer. After the spell no one was sure what will happen. Will the slayer line die with the last slayer? Will there be new potentials born and have their power since birth? Will they get powers at certain age? And will slayer line continue by blood line? At least the last question was answered, when slayers have a child, a girl she gets the power.

So ever since the chair accident Angel has been trained and has become one of the best slayers. She also has talent for witchcraft, but she likes slaying more. I think she feels pressure to be the best because her mothers are last original slayers. She also have little sis. Her name is Hope. Yeah I know crazy huh. But when she was born it seemed logical. I remember that it was 6 years ago. We were fighting demon just me and Buffy.

_Flashback (alias flashforward)_

"_Buffy what's wrong?" I asked. _

_She was fighting her Suamara demon. They are 8 feet tall, creepy green skin, big black eyes in which you can stare for hours it's like staring into a water well but you can't see the end..._

_Oh where was I? Right, Suamara demon. They have 5 claws on each hand and four hands. The best thing is they are magical and can shout fireballs from them. Me and Buffy, pregnant Buffy just have to bump into them. Great._

"_My water just broke," She says as she killed her demon._

"_What?" "You are in your 8 month." I yell back while I hold my barrier against fireballs around us._

"_Yeah I know thanks" _

"_Don't go sarcastic on me. You are the one who wanted to fight. If you didn't storm off. WE would never be here."_

"_I am pregnant, I am allowed to have moods..."_

"_Okay" I sigh "I can handle them just breathe"_

_I run towards the two remaining demons. I kick one of them into the chin and send blast of energy to the other one. He flew away. I keep hitting the one close to me and every time my fist connects with his skin I send a blast of energy into him. His face is already bleeding but I just keep hitting. _

"_Argh" I hear Buffy scream I turn quickly and my barrier fell down for a sec, I got hit by a fireball. Okay Now I am pissed. I run towards Buffy and grab a sword lying next to her, shoot her a quick reassuring smile while I turn around and throw the sword at the demon I hit before. Okay one down one to go. This time I just use stone and dust from the cave around and shoot them at him with magic. Now that he is dead, I can concentrate on Buffy. _

_Suddenly everything starts shaking and rocks are falling from the roof._

"_The cave will crash we gotta run" I scream at Buffy take her hand and start dragging her towards the exit. _

"_No" she yells and throws me back at the wall. Everything is spinning. Darkness…_

"_Are you okay Adria?" I hear Buffy as I wake up._

"_Yeah, what happened?"_

"_Exit is blocked. I saw rocks falling and I throw you back here. I think you hit your head so you were unconscious for a while."_

"_I guess, is there any other way from here?" I look around the cave is like 20 feet wide and 30 feet long and there is no other way out. I just noticed how pale Buffy looks._

"_How soon you think you will give a birth?"_

"_I… I don't know"_

"_Take my hand, I'll make the pain go away"_

_She laughs and it eases the tension. Then I say spell that minimize the pain._

"_Wow, thanks you should have been there when I gave birth to Joyce."_

"_Seeing you giving birth to your own mother I can't believe I missed that "I chuckle. I always make these jokes about Angel being named after Joyce._

"_Faith is gonna kill me for this. You know, you fighting at your 8 month and giving birth in a cave too… How will you guys well girls call her anyway?"_

"_I don't know we haven't decided yet…"_

"_You had eight months and you don't know?"_

"_Well, yeah"_

"_Why don't you just call her…"_

Present

"How long 'till we get there?" Angel breaks into my thoughts

"Sorry I was thinking, what did you say?"I recover quickly

"I asked, how long until we get there?"

"An hour I think" I shrug

"So what's the plan?"

I pull out two necklaces from my pocket and give them to Angel.

"What is it?"

"It is like a glamour but untraceable with magic. It has about 15 hiding, protection and invisible spells on it."

"But I can see it."

"When you put it on it will disappear." She tries to put it on.

"No, not yet. I still have to explain how it works" I stop her .

"First you have to tell the necklace, how you suppose to look like. Then you say hide in Latin."

"Its Latin spell?"

"No there is a lot of magic from bunch of different languages. _Celo_ is just key word to run these spells. Once you put necklace on you can't change the way you want to look like. To do that you would have to take another one so be careful when describing. Okay?"

"What's next?"

"When you want to look normal you say _praebeo. _It means show, necklace becomes visible and you can take it off, you are you again. "I explained

"I actually meant the plan but that's good to know too" She smiles.

"I think Treya is already there she had a head start so… And if she is, she is probably trying to convince them that she is on their side and we are evil."I become serious again.

"You think she told them she is from the future?"Surprise is evident in her voice.

"I'm sure."

"Why?"

"Cause I would"

She doesn't say anything just stares at me. I won't even look at her. Treya and I we…we have a history similar to Buffy's and Faith's just worse. We were friend and enemies. We hurt each other so much. She hurt me, she…No one really knows what happened between us. No one except Will. And trust me that wasn't my idea to tell her. But that's a different story and we have a lot of work to do.

"So they will be extremely careful who they take in that's why we need new names new body and good cover story. Make up a name."

"Um, Jane?" She says almost like a question.

" No its Buffy's favorite name, so too risky."

"You are paranoid."She snaps

"I would rather be paranoid and safe then dead. We can't afford making mistake."I answer calmly

"I am sorry. It's just sometimes when it's about Treya I am…"she looks at me "I am not sure you can think straight. I am worried about you."

Yeah of course, you are worried I am worried too. Hell. I am scared. It's all her fault. She is in my dreams, in my thoughts. I'm not sure if I can handle seeing her, talking to her every day and pretending I don't know who she is, what she is. What monster she…we no! no! She has become.

Instead, I say, "I know Treya. And I have to be here. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for her but she is here and she is my responsibility." harsher then I wanted.

"We will do this my way."I insist.

"But back to the plan."I continue, "I was thinking maybe we could be sisters it would be easier to fake one family record than two. We are both slayers and they will know I am witch too"

"But that's risky." she interrupts

"Yeah but at least I can feel when she does some truth spell or mind reading spell and say something about it. When we are witches, she won't use that spell too much or at all. If we were just slayers she could do them all the time and we wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Should I be a witch too?"She asked. She isn't too excited with the plan, but she will do as I say.

"No. I thought we would have a watcher. Katie Hall she was actually a watcher, she died with one of her potentials. We will change that."

"You can fake it?"

"Sure."I smile,"She taught us fighting and me witchcraft. Then she died in fight protecting us."

"What about our family?"

"We left them when we went to training."

"And names?"

"I'll be Andrea."I answer.

"I'll go with Sunset."

"Exotic? Huh" I tease.

"Yeah"

"Okay, let's go find some computer so I can fake records and make up some stories about us."

"Ok, sis" she chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

It's late night and we see Kennedy,Faith, Vi,Rona and few other slayers on a patrol fighting against 15 vampires. They seem to be dealing nicely. Until Kenedys vampire hit her in the face, and kick her knee at the same time. She manages to block the hit but I think her knee just disjointed. Vampire punches her five times in the face. She blocks two punches before she fell to the ground. I start running towards them while the vampire pins her to the ground and lean in to bite her. I gotta hurry. I don't have a stake so I just kick him in the waist. He flew of off her. I see a stake few feet away. I grab it and go back to the vampire. I punch him in the face.

"This is for her" I yell and stake him.

I turn around to see how Kennedy is doing. Her nose is bleeding and she seems shaken up.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. And offer a hand to help her stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving my life."

"No big. What's your name?" I have to keep my cover you know.

"Kennedy. Yours?"

"Andrea" I look around to see how others are doing. The fight is over. Few slayers have broken leg or arm but nothing critical. Angel is standing next to some slayer I don't know by name. I guess she helped her too.

"Who are you?" Faith asked us.

"She is Andrea, she saved my life."Kennedy answered for me. She keeps holding on to me. I don't think she can walk on her own with her broken knee joint,

"Yeah and that's Sunset my sister." I motion towards Angel well Sunset now.

"Patrol is over, come to the slayer center with us and we will talk to B and G-man."

"B,G-man?"Sunset manage to create puzzle face.

"Buffy and Giles, heads of the slayer council." Kennedy clarifies.

"Okay." I put my hand around Kennedy's waist to support her. She looks embarrassed, she tries to say something but I jump in before she can.

"It's okay I don't bite" I smile.

She just shrugs, but at least she stopped struggling.

Angel shots me a weird look. But hey we gotta make friends and saving someone's life and helping them is way to go. Right?

When we got to the council there are Buffy, Willow and Dawn waiting for us. I escort Kennedy to the sofa.

"Thanks" she says, but she still seems a bit embarrassed.

Willow quickly goes to her" What happened?"She asked.

"Vampire thought I would be a good snack."Kennedy answered.

"Did he bite you? No of course, he didn't bite you, you would have blood on your neck and you would be weak. Wait you were weak, she had to carry you here. Therefore, he did bite you. Why didn't you tell me he bit you? "

"Will breath. No he didn't bite me, Andrea here got there just in time."She point at me.

"Hi and you are?" I play polite girl.

"Willow, Willow Rosenberg." she says while she is checking on Kennedy.

Buffy then introduce herself and Dawn. I nod, and Sunset says that it was nice to meet them.

"So you are slayers?" Buffy asks.

"Yes, this is my sister Sunset, we are both slayers. I also try out some spells one upon a time."

"Okay, um, why are you here?"

"Well, Faith said we should come along, to see you and G-man." I smile.

Faith chuckles.

"And our watcher Katie, she thought that we should come here to train in case..."I take a deep breath to keep my cover"In case she died. First she said we should come to watcher council but then it blow up, so I guess slayer council is good too."

"Katie what?"Willow asks. I think our fake reports are gonna come to test soon.

"Katie Hall"

"I am sorry."What? What about? "About her death I mean" She must have noticed my confusion.

"Thanks" Sunset answered.

"Can we crash somewhere for tonight? We are both little tired and we can talk in the morning."I say. I want to give them time to check our records and so on.

"Sure, I'll show you your rooms."Dawn stands up. "Can you share room?"

"Yeah"

"It's next floor. Then down the hallway and fifth door to the right. I think I'll just show you." She smiles at us.

"This house is huge. It has 4 floors, staircase and elevator built in. On the first floor, there is kitchen, meeting room, gyms and other important rooms. On the second floor there are classrooms and more gyms and the rest of the building is filled with dorms for slayers."Dawn fills us in.

Our room finally, I need to make sure Angel is okay and prepare for the real test tomorrow with Treya.

"Are you alright?" I ask immediately after Dawn left.

"I..I don't know."Angel collapses on the bed. "We were celebrating the war is over, two weeks ago. We defeated Treya and now… Everything starts again and it seemed a lot worse than last time. Mom and everyone believes she is good…"She sobbed

"Angel come here" I hug her" The war is over but the fight has just begun. We will win. We won before. We can do it again. Trust me."I sound so confident. I wish I could convince myself. That I could just say it and everything would be okay. Well at least it calmed Angel down.

"And if we lose and they think we are evil, you can still kick your mothers asses" I chuckle.

"Thanks" she smiles back.

"Now let's get some sleep," I say.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with sunrise and look around. Room is not bad just not as good as the one I had in the future. But of course then we were important, now we are just ordinary slayers. The room has 2 separate beds on the side, 1 big shrank in front of them and a table with a small chair.

Angel is still sleeping she was always the late bird; I think she has that from Faith.

"Angel, wake up." I shake her.

"What? Where am I?"She asked sleepily.

I smile and wait till she wakes up completely. "Sunset I'll go downstairs in the gym okay?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Get some friends."

"How?"

"How? Be friendly. You have a lot of friends in the future."I chuckle.

"Yeah but I am famous there, everyone loves me or hates me because I am their daughter. Nobody knows me here."

"Are you worried because you are not famous?"I am not sure what she is getting at.

"No, it's just you want me to fake being friend with someone. That's what a lot of my future so called friends did...It hurts when you found out."

"Then don't let them found out."I snap then I sigh" Look Sunset…"I use that name on purpose, I hope she understand what I am saying "I want you to get new friends as Sunset, not Angel. Sunset is who you are now. Sunset is the one who gets new friends, real friends."

"But I am not her."

"If we want to win this war you'll have to be. Just like I have to be Andrea now. We have to think, feel, act like them. Otherwise Treya is gonna find out who we really are. Treya doesn't know you as well as she knows me. That's good, it means you can make more mistakes. Still you have to be Sunset. Okay?"

"I know. It's just I have never done anything like this."She confesses.

"I am here for you always remember that." I hug her.

"You have to go now. Gym is waiting." She says after a while and pulls away.

I stand up and leave. Should I ask her something, tell her it will be okay? Or does she need to be alone?

I close the door behind me and go downstairs to the gym. I don't see anyone, everybody is probably still sleeping. After all, it's just 5:30 and the classes start at nine. Well at eight if you count morning practice and breakfast. Andrew takes care of that. He is something like a homemaker. And when something needs to fix and that is often, Xander take care of that. Xander also make new kinds of weapons. Andrew actually comes up with many ideas. At least he did in the future. I think he has that from all those movies he saw.

I like Andrew, he is this big kid of the family. He reminds us that we are still human and we can make mistakes. When he says this wrong things at a wrong time. At first, I just thought he was annoying but now I think he does that on purpose. He pulls you back to the ground. And I think all of us super girls with superpowers need that one upon a time. Its long run and definitely in Andrew way but it helps.

Thinking about the devil. "Hi, you are?" I ask him

"I am Andrew, housewife."

"Housewife?" I chuckle "I am Andrea, new slayer."

"Cool, what are you doing up so early?"

"I used to wake up with sunrise. I am going to gym to practice."

"Can I come with?"He asked like a kid that is going to get a puppy.

"Yeah, but you have to show me the way. I think I got lost."That's not true, but I suppose to be a new slayer and this is a big house.

"Don't worry I still get lost sometimes too."He admits.

"Here we are." He says as we approach the gym.

"What do you want to do?"He asks.

"I thought I would practice reflexes."

"Do you have throwing knives?"I continue.

"Umm, yeah" He looks around the empty gym and open shrank on the opposite side.

"They are here." He pulls out five knives.

"Give them to me, and I'll use a spell on them to create blunt edge. Then you can throw them at me. Okay?"

"This is so awesome. You will be like Neo from Matrix and I will be the agent in Matrix that keeps shooting at Neo. Except that we have knives not bullets."

"Shoot agent Smith" I smirk.

"I think I am gonna love you" He blurts out. Then his cheeks turn as red as Wills hair. "In a friendly way I mean." He quickly starts throwing knives to distract me.

I manage to avoid four of them and spurn the last one.

"Where did you learn that? It was… wow."Andrew babble.

"Practice" I shrug.

We keep practicing for a few hours, okay hour and half but that sounded better. I am surprised he still enjoys it. In the future, I should have trained with him more. But it's going to be 7 soon and he has to make breakfast.

"You should go, you have to make breakfast."I remind him.

"Will you come with me?"He asks.

"Well, I actually have to find Buffy. We still have a meeting where she tells us whether we can stay and if so, our schedules…Do you know where I can find her? Will she be up already?"

"Come with me and when she goes to breakfast you'll ask her."

"Lead the way." I agree.

We go to the kitchen.

"What are you making today?"I asked him when we got there.

"I'll make some scrambled eggs, and there is always bread with jam, cheese or ham. Some fruits too, nothing special. But slayers they eat like a horse, so you just have to have enough." Now he realized I am a slayer too. "No offence."

"None taken" I smile.

"Do you need any help? At least until Buffy comes."

"Not really" He shakes his head."I have chefs and some slayers here to help me." And really, suddenly 10 people come in the room. Oh, I see Buffy.

"Buffy?"I call out.

"Yeah" she turns around and looks at me.

"I wanted to know whether you checked the records and what's gonna happen now."

"Umm sure we will have a meeting after breakfast at nine. Okay?"

"Sure, see you then."I say and go back to Andrew to get some breakfast myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's begin" Giles says.

Willow and Kennedy are sitting on a sofa. Angel and I sit on one side of the table while Buffy and Giles sit on the other. Faith, Vi and Xander sit on chairs close to the door.

"I thought we were waiting for Treya…" I say as I turn around. To see HER. She has black leather pants and black shirt. She looks as beautiful as ever and her eyes… So much power it's going of off her in waves. I could stare at her for hours she is so…Perfect player, perfect actor, perfect fighter, perfect enemy... She can lead everything into perfection… She is…She is evil, she is perfect, no no she is evil. I shake my head to get rid of those stupid thoughts and I look away. I look at Angel that's safe.

Don't think about her. Don't think about 'T THINK ABOUT HER! I repeat in my head like a mantra…

"So, I looked at you records and everything seems okay." Willow frees me from my inner misery.

"With new slayers, we just give them schedule according to the class they are in. They also train from the basics. However, a watcher already trained you so we would like to test your powers. Andrea you will fight against Kennedy and Sunset you will prove yourself against Vi."Giles says.

"Do you wanna start?"I ask Angel.

"No, go ahead."

"Ready, to get your ass kicked?" I smile at Kennedy.

"Are you?"She smirks back.

"Always." I say as we start circling around each other.

She throws right punch, left, right, right, kick, roundhouse kick, and again. I block all of it or at least avoid it. I wait till she throws right punch, then I block with my left forearm, from the outside and grab her hand by her wrist. Kick her in ribs and turn around so she stands behind me. I pull her close to me so she can't defend herself. I can feel her entire body tense up. I pull down on her arm over my shoulder with both hands, strong but not enough to break her arm. Then I turn left, which cause her to fall, eventually I kick her in the face, stopping the movement few inches above her nose.

"I won. "I say and offer her hand to stand up. Everybody is quiet, staring at me.

"Umm, bad style?" I ask. I am not sure what is wrong with them. In the future, I teach girls this, but now…

"No, it was awesome, it's just Giles never taught me this."Buffy bubbles.

"It's kung-fu. This was Katie's specialty." I shrug. I don't usually fight like this that's why I choose it. Treya won't recognize me by my fighting style, but it should be good enough for teaching girls. Also it should get me to meetings.

"Why did you pull her so close?" Will asks, jealous huh?

"Part of the technique. If she stands so close she can't move her legs to kick me or something, neither can she step back because of the hand I am holding. "

"She could try to choke you."Faith points out.

"And that is why I kick her in ribs and break her hand. So all she can think about is pain and she doesn't know the technique so she can't tell when she suppose to choke me. But even if she had I doubt it would be strong and life threaten, I mean she was already hurt. "

"Yeah, still want to try it." Faith smirks.

"As you wish" I smirk back and before anyone can stop us, Faith throws me right punch and I repeat the technique, then Faith tries to choke me with her free left hand. I gotta admit her grip is strong. I let her right hand go, step to the left and sit down. She still stands behind me so when I sit she falls under me. She falls hard on the ground while I just end up on top of her.

"I won again." I smile and help her up.

"I could totally take you."Faith insist.

"Why didn't you?" I tease.

"I didn't want to embarrass you A."

"A?"She calls me like this in the future, I think I'll learn to listen to that pretty easily. Even though I am not sure, I should be excited about her calling me same nickname as in the future.

"Faith and her nicknames."Kennedy says.

"How does she calls you?"I ask.

"Brat, slick, kid."

"Three nicknames, why? Do you have three personalities? Brat, slick, kid. I am not sure which one I wanna meet and which one I have met." I say but I smile to let her know I am just kidding.

"No and no and Slick, definitely slick" We both laugh.

"So what's the result?"I ask after I calm down.

"Result?"Buffy asks.

"About my fighting."

"What do you think about teaching?"Yes! It worked.

"I haven't taught anyone yet. You think I am ready?"

"You taught me." Angel says.

"Yeah but you are my little sis, that doesn't count." I answer.

"I think you'll do okay and if there is a problem Kennedy, I or Faith can help you."Buffy reassure me.

"Awesome and Sunset?"

"She still has to fight."

"Alright" She says and throws a punch to Vi. She has pretty aggressive style, they are fighting for 5 minutes and Vi still hadn't throw more than 2 punches, she just keeps going back. Angel keeps throwing punches and now she decides to even speed up. Vi blocks three more punches and one kick, but then she slowly falls on the floor under the attacks unable to defend anymore. Angel immediately stops and leans to her with concern all over her face.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much? I am sorry. "She apologies.

"No, it's okay" Vi manage to breath out.

"You girls, were definitely learned how to win and how to play dirty."Buffy says her voice mix of surprise, admiration and bit of sarcasm.

"All you have to do is survive. That was Katie's motto. They don't play by the rules so why should you?" Angel says.

"We are not like them," Faith says meaning vampires. I expected Buffy to say this, but this makes sense too. I think Faith is worried we could become as reckless as she did and with our fighting style it could get dangerous.

Angel's expression is somewhere between confused and ashamed. Her mother just told her off and everybody is waiting for her to tell some smartass comeback at her.

"The difference isn't in our fighting style it's in who we fight for."I stated.

"What are you afraid of, Faith?" I push.

Kennedy gasps. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"How dare you?" If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. She clenches her fists.

"That's not what I meant, I meant what are you afraid of that we will do?" She visibly relaxes but the tension is still there.

"I killed people, because I was careless. I went to prison but I wasn't there as long as I should be."She admits. Angel knows about this so she isn't surprised, but she swallow loudly to fake it.

I look at her calmly. "I am not scared of you." Kennedy sends me pleading look. She wants me to let go. True is I only pay half of my attention to the fight with Faith. The rest is on Treya, she is enjoying this. Everybody looks scared and thinks Faith is going to hit me any second but Treya is ready to laugh. I force myself to look back at Faith as she answers me, but I move around so Treya stay in my sight.

"Why not?"

"You said you were in prison, I can't imagine any prison that is able to hold a slayer against her will. The only thing that held you there was your own will. You have changed, you have redeemed yourself." Oh no, I probably shouldn't have said the last sentence. She is pissed again. Treya is trying so hard not to laugh. Concentrate on Faith! She is beyond pissed.

"What do you know about redemption?" More than you think.

"What do you know about killing?" More than you do.

"Have you ever killed a human being?" Yes.

"No," I say and I manage to look ashamed. "but you have and you seem to be sorry."I keep pushing. I should probably stop but Treya pisses me off with her almost laughing.

"I know nothing about killing human, so what more can I ask for?" I say like an apology.

She looks like she is not sure whether to hit me or not, but then she just smirks" You are braver than you look A."

"I'll take that as a compliment, F."I smirk back.

After that, everyone starts talking about unimportant things and Angel got her schedule to go to class too. I have free day today so I can watch Kennedy training girls and get ready for my first class tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I still have an hour before Kennedy starts her training. I am not sure what am I supposed to do now. Should I look around, find Treya's plan, make sure everyone is okay, but how? Do I go and search throughout her room? I came here without a second thought. I had to stop her. That was my goal. But now? I remember the night she escaped. We won and then…

**Flashback (alias flashforward)**

_I am going to check on Treya. She is chained up in the basement, not that chains or metal would stop her. There are many spells that Willow and I put on her and the basement .She shouldn't be able to run. But this is Treya, no one else seems to understand that. They are celebrating the war is over. But with her, you can win thousand times and it will never enough. She'll be back as always. She is like a boomerang, no matter how far or how strong you throw It, it always comes back. Always._

_I stop in the middle of the stairs. Look at me I am pathetic. I just won, defeated her. And my victory cry is well, it's a cry. The one with tears, the sad one. I cry because I know she'll come again, I cry because I haven't cried before, and I can't hold it in anymore. I cry because I gave up everything for her and it was never enough. I cry because I have doomed my girlfriend. I cry because my friends are upstairs celebrating, not noticing my misery. I cry because the only woman who ever understood me is downstairs chained to a wall._

_There is someone coming here probably to torture Treya or something. I look up to see Faith. She sees my crying and doesn't know what to do. She comes to me and awkwardly hugs me, but at least she is trying. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Do I look okay?" I snap back. I am angry, I didn't want anyone to see me like this I should be happy… _

"_I am sorry, I know you are trying."_

"_Want someone? Red maybe?"She really seems concerned._

"_No its okay. Go upstairs and celebrate. We won." I smile and wipe away the tears._

"_I haven't seen you cry before."She says._

"_I am like you, I don't cry, there aren't many people who can say they have."_

"_Who has? If it's okay to ask, you know how I am aboutt this comforting thing."She shrugs._

"_Willow and Treya has." I say._

"_Treya?"_

"_Yes, I was going to check on her wanna come with?" I quickly change the topic._

"_Sure"_

_We go downstairs, and I hesitate for a second before I open the door. Faith puts hand on my shoulder in a reassuring gesture. And the basement is empty. Empty. EMPTY! She run! She frickin run, while I was upstairs crying over victory._

"_Get Willow now," I scream at Faith. If I was Willow, I would be black and venous right now._

_I run upstairs in the living room and scream for Willow. The music turns quiet everybody stars at me._

"_She run, Will, she run! Do locator spell. Find her. FIND HER," I scream. Magic is shooting from me in waves destroying everything around and I destroy the rest with my hands. I just smack table with a cake on the wall._

"_Calm down, please."Willow says quietly. _

"_Calm down?" I grab her and start shaking her like a puppy._

"_Did you hear anything I said? She run, she is gone. Gone."_

"_Yeah, but destroying everything won't make it better." She says calmly but I can see the fear in her eyes, in everyone eyes. _

_This is how they use to look at her, not me. The fear, the anger. This is what made me different from her. They weren't afraid of me that was her spot, not anymore…I stop shaking Willow and look away ashamed._

"_It's okay" Will says and pulls me into a hug._

"_It's not okay."I murmur quietly into her shoulder. She doesn't say anything just squeeze harder._

**Present**

"Are you all right?" Dawn asks me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Katie, my watcher." It was first thing that came to my mind from the cover.

"And?"She keeps asking.

"You know, what would she say, at me teaching here and Sunset learning and so on."

"I am sure she would be happy."

"Yeah" I answer.

"So, are you a slayer too?" I ask, changing the topic on purpose.

"No just Slayer's sister."

"It must be hard for you?" I sympathize.

"What do you mean?"

"Living in her shadow. I know that from Sunset, even though she never really wanted to be a slayer especially when we were potentials."

"You were always better than her?"

"Well, yeah. But Sunset could be as good as I was, she just wanted normal life, normal stuff a lot more."I keep up with cover story.

"Why didn't you?"

"Didn't I what?"

"Wanted normal stuff."

"I was potential, I have talent for witchcraft for a reason. It's who I am. You can't turn away from that."

"I can," She murmurs so quietly I almost can't hear it. What's that suppose to mean?

"And when you know about vampires, could you not expect them after every corner? When noise scares you in a night, you expect demon. How would you stop that?"I continue.

"I never thought about it this way."

"I think when you are ones introduced to the supernatural, you can't run away. "

"Sunset would probably tell you this is just my excuse for dragging her everywhere with me and not letting her have a normal life."I chuckle.

"It's good excuse."

"Thanks"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, we are waiting for you." Kennedy says to me.

"The lesson will start any minute." She motion to the class already full of slayers.

"Well, I am just supposed to watch you, don't I?" I ask fearfully. Give me some points for faking voice. I am good at this.

"Umm, sure" she says.

Then she raises her voice so everyone can hear her. "This is Andrea, she will be teaching you, from now on. Today I'll give her my own lesson to help her learn how to teach you."

"What? You didn't say I'll teach them today," I whisper to her.

"You can handle it." She breathes back.

There are 20 girls, I should make up something quick. "Okay, divide in groups by 7 people in each. Kennedy will join you." I send her a confident smile.

"Okay Kennedy's group is group one," Then I motion to the other groups to give them number.

"Group two and three, take swords. The fight will be Group one against the rest."

"What?" One girl from Kennedy's group shriek out." That's unfair."

Yeah, that is the point.

"What's your name?"I ask her before I answer the question.

"Melinda."

"Okay, Melinda we are imitating fighting against demons. There are more of them, they have weapons, and you don't have any. So you have to take the weapons from them. I am sure you guys have already practiced one on one for hours. Well out there, it isn't one on one. Other questions?"

No one says anything. I go around, grab each sword, and put a spell on them to dull the blade.

"All right, start the fight. Oh, and group one give your stakes and crosses away. You are unarmed."

Everyone put their stake and crosses on the floor and start fighting.

I have to admit they are not very good, well the groups with sword are handling okay but Kennedy's group... Half of the girls don't even manage to unarm their first attacker and take her sword. The rest defeat one slayer and lost to another. I guess this group is really newbies mostly.

"Have you ever practice defense against someone with a knife?"

"Not much, we were focused on fight with stakes."Kennedy says to me.

"Well, okay let me show them how to do it."

I motion to Kennedy to grab a sword and attack me. She take the sword and lift it above her head for straight cut down, I move to my right and when she finish her movement and her sword cut through an air. I strike to her neck with my left forearm. Then I turn around and grab her hand at her wrist with my right hand and with my left, I push on to her elbow twisting her hand in a circle so she ends upon the floor…

"The most important thing is the step to the side, and then use any attack you want. Twisting her arm is easy and stops her from holding her sword that's the goal. Pair up and try this out."

We keep practicing this for the rest of the lesson.

"So?"I ask as soon as everyone leaves.

"Not bad, but you still have a lot to learn." She gave me a sly smile.

"Well, the girls have a lot to learn too." I grin.

"Wanna grab some lunch?"Kennedy asks me.

"Sure, what is Andrew making today?"

"I don't know, seems like we have to find out." She says while we get going.

"So you and Will, I heard rumors."

"Your second day and you already hear rumors?"

"Okay, Sunset heard them but…"

"Would it bother you?"She asked with a mystery smile.

"What? That you are gay? Or that you are with Willow?"

"You tell me."She smirks. I can't believe she is almost flirting with me. In the future she is all jealous when I talk to Willow about magic and now…But if this get her close to me and she will trust me, as soon as all hell breaks loose and trust me it will. When mine, Angel's or Treya's cover blow up.

"So are you?"

"What?"

"Gay and with Willow?"

"That' s not fair you haven't answered my question."She pouts.

"I asked first."I devilish smile when we got to the kitchen.

"Yes, I am gay and with Willow? You?"

"Yes, I am with Willow too."I grin at her.

She just laughs, as we go grab some plates.

"What are you laughing about?"Andrew asks us.

"Umm, nothing" "Nothing important" We say simultaneously.

"So what's for lunch today, Smith?"I ask him.

"Smith?" Kennedy raises an eyebrow.

"Agent Smith, Matrix. Ringing any bell." I mimic bells ringing.

"Agent Smith serves lunch in Matrix?"She asks dumbfounded.

"Bigfoot does that in Sanctuary, but I don't want to be Bigfoot. I am not hairy or abnormal."

"You can be John, Will or Henry. But you are not evil to be John, psychologist to be Will, computer hacker to be Henry."I offer.

"I was evil."

"Sure, you are the big bad Andrew. Marked."I say sarcastically.

"I went to the dark side, but just to pick up some stuff and now I'm good!"

"Well if you picked there any secret ingredient to your food, than it was worth it. This is awesome."I motion to my plate with Sushi.

"I second that."Kennedy joins.

"Umm, thanks" he sounds a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be so modest."I say as I go for my second plate. It's really good and I have to keep my cover as a slayer. No one has to know I am just a witch and I imitate my strength with a spell. The reason why nobody can feel it, is that it's a constant spell and I added it to my necklace spells so they hide it.


	8. Chapter 8

I am walking with Buffy, into the living room for a regular meeting. I hope I can get some info about what Treya said to them the day she came here.

"So Treya is another slayer?"I start my investigation. Maybe she slips some information.

"No, she is a witch."

"How did you meet?" I ask.

Buffy just looks away. Lost in thought Now I wish I could just use mind reading spell, but…

_**Flashback**_

_**Two weeks before Adria's arrival**__**…**_

**Buffy's POV**

_I can't believe this storm, it absolutely destroyed my new shoes. We were going out to a club in nice shiny weather and now, there is water everywhere and the storm just won't stop! _

"_What is that?" Xander points at something. Everyone, everyone meaning Faith, me, Kennedy and Willow look there. It's something blue, like a portal. Little bit like the one I jumped in when I died for the second time. There is someone in it; the person seems hurt like in a horrible pain. Wait, I think it's a woman. Then it throws her out, she falls on the ground, heavily breathing._

"_Buffy?"Did that woman just call for me?_

"_Buffy?" She repeats again louder. She is calling for me, isn't she?_

"_What year is today?"She asks. Okay crazy woman who know my name. What have I done to deserve it?_

"_2005"_

_Do I know her? "Do I know you?" I ask her._

"_I am from the future." Ohh, that is great. Can't you just be a simple evil, which is trying to kill me? Is that too much to ask?_

"_Yeah, nice one. What the hell are you doing here, crazy girl?"Faith asks._

"_You are not kidding, she is not kidding" Xander turns at me, when the mystery woman doesn't say a word._

"_When Xander used the necklace to summon the singing demon. Tara sang for you" She turns to Willow. What does that have to do with anything?_

" _You haven't told anyone the exact words of the song." Okay now that makes sense._

"_I haven't" Willow hesitates before she answers._

"_You told me, so you can trust me. The word were:" She start singing. She is not the best singer, but she is trying._

"_I lived my life in shadow_

_Never the sun on my face_

_It didn't seem so sad though_

_I figured that was my place_

_Now I'm bathed in light_

_Something just isn't right_

_I'm under your spell_

_How else could it be_

_Anyone would notice me?_

_It's magic, I can tell_

_How you set me free_

_Brought me out so easily…"_

"_And so on…" She stopped singing when Willow cried. Kennedy tries to hug her, but Willow just turns away. I go to her and hug her. Kennedy is pissed but I think part of her understands._

"_I am sorry, but this was the easiest way, to show you I am telling the truth."_

"_And what exactly are you telling us?" Xander asks._

"_Was here another woman who got from the portal like me?" She asks fearfully._

"_No" I answer. Who the hell is she? What does she want?_

"_My name is Treya and there is a woman Adria. She is our enemy in the future we fought against her, and we won. But she run away and she is going to teleport into this timeline and kill all of us."_

_So we will stop her again, won't we?_

"_If we defeated her why can't we just do it again?"Kennedy wonders too._

"_You don't understand! She is dangerous and more powerful then I am. She won't come here for a straight fight, she will lie to us pretend she is our friend and then stabs us in the back."She is sobbing._

_Is there more to the story then she tells us. Why is she crying? I don't cry when I talk about my enemies._

"_What aren't you telling us. Who is she?"I ask_

"_She was my girlfriend, she is everything I loved and everything I hate. She is what I was afraid to let myself be. She is my darker side. The other side of the coin. She is everything I have ever fought against and everything I have ever loved. She is awesome liar, manipulator, and killer. She loves playing games. And game, game is what this is for her, what our lives are for her, just pieces in the puzzle."Tears falling freely from her face.._

"_But you are powerful, I can feel your power" Willow says._

"_She is stronger; I gave her a lot of my powers long time ago, when I still believed she loved me. I am not that fool anymore."Her voice full of hatred._

_Being betrayed, that's something I can relate too. Broken heart, I can relate even better._

"_You don't know her as well as I do, she won't stop until you are dead."She continues._

"_How did you got here before she did?"Willow asks, I don't think she believes her. And I don't get way. You could see it in Treya's eyes she is telling the truth. She is broken, because someone used her. There are no doubts. I don't understand why Willow can't see that._

"_We figured out she is going back in time into this year. But we didn't know which day. I probably teleported to an earlier day then she has."_

"_Please you have to believe me." She begs._

"_I believe you," I answer truthfully._

"_She definitely isn't a killer. I know one when I see one and she doesn't have the guts for it." Faith says I believe you too in her own way._

"_So do I" Xander joins._

"_I am not sure" Will hesitates. What's up with you? Do you know something we don't?_

" _I know you will be pissed. But isn't the reason why you don't believe her because she mentioned Tara in front of you?" Kennedy dares to say. Oh yeah that's it, I can't believe Kennedy notices that before I did._

"_I…I guess you are right" Will bow her head in shame._

"_What are we going to do? Will asks._

"_We will wait until she comes. I think she shows up undercover but we will reveal her."Treya says._

"_Then you should live with us until we found her." I offer. Something about Treya makes me believe everything she is saying. It's like I can just look at her and tell. Tell that she is saying the truth._

**Present **

**Adria's POV**

"Buffy,Buffy" I try to wake her up from her day dream, her thinking about what happened won't help me.

"What? Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"So how did you meet?" I repeat my question.

"We met her two weeks ago. Willow knew her from the coven and Treya decided to come here and help us."

Bullshit.

Well at least the timing could be true. That's good two weeks is not too much time to manipulate people. I was afraid she could be here for months.

I wonder if there were other new slayers, so we won't be the only one in suspicion.

"Do you have a lot of new slayers for the last two weeks?"

"No, you and Sunset are the only one." Damn. I was hoping we would have a chance.

"Why are you so interested in Treya?"

"No reason, just curious" I say quickly.

Neither of us says anything until we got to the meeting room and Giles starts with the regular staff. I don't keep much attention since there is nothing major happening. One slayer broke her leg, but that's it.


	9. Chapter 9

The meeting is over. And I can finally speak to Angel alone today. We go outside for a walk so no one can hear us.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Not bad. The lessons are easy and everyone is friendly for now. And I spent afternoon with Dawn. She seems to think we can relate perfectly because we both have older sister in whose shadow we live. Why did you do that?"

"Dawn is as important as everyone else she needs to be our, yours friend, so we can use her when the time is right. "

"How can you talk about her like that? She is not a thing you use and then throw out. She is my aunt my family. Something that you aren't." Ouch, that hurts. You don't get it Angel do you? Of course, not how could you? You are so young so innocent.

"I meant, you have to be her friend so when we decide we tell her the truth, she will still talk to us and forgive us, despite our betrayal." I lie through my teeth. No way we are telling Dawn any time soon or anytime at all, she would tell Buffy and that could destroy everything. We need to get them on our side slowly, carefully.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you..."

"It's okay." I cut her off, as I spot Treya leaving the house alone. I wonder where she is going, it will be dark soon, so what is she doing outside...

"Angel, I have to go."I say to her. She looks around confused. So I motion to Treya.

"I want to know where is she going." I whisper.

"Okay." She sound a bit disappointed, I think she wanted to be just the two of us tonight. But we are not here for fun. She turns around and goes home.

I hide behind a building and wait until Treya get ahead of me. She is walking fast yet not running. There is also confidence in her moves. So she knows where is she going.

This is funny. Part of me hopes I catch her doing something wrong. The other part is terrified of it. She turn left as the sun disappear, leaving the world in darkness until tomorrow morning. I follow like a thief following the businessman in the market. Or a killer watching his victim waiting for the right moment for attack.

Wow, I am in a mood for metaphors, that doesn't happened too often. Not since, she betrayed me. I stare at her in the dark; while I push myself into the walls, watch out for every step to stop myself from making any sound.

I remember the day we have met. She was just like any other women, young witch looking for a teacher, for other witches to understand her talent. I remember she wasn't very powerful she was just the common girl. Neither was she special in martial arts or in normal classes. In everything she was right in the middle or bit above the average. Still in few days, everyone seems to know her name, what does she like and so on… I remember I wondered why? There were girls that were better than she was, yet no one noticed them or paid them special attention as they did to her. It was as if from the day she showed up she grabbed the attention and didn't let it go. I wanted to get to know the girl everybody loved for no reason. Sure, she was nice but…

Now I know why everyone wanted to be with her, including me eventually. Lies, manipulation, hypocrisy that was her talent. She knew exactly what to say and when to please people. And yet when there was someone who would call her sucker, she knew how to wrap the words up so all the person could do was apologize. But they didn't just apologized they believed in the apology. Trust me. Been there, done that. She knew how to get the reaction she needed from the person she wanted. It was the combination of the right look in her eyes, face and words, sometimes-fake tears or anger.

When I look back, I wonder whether there was any reaction that wasn't part of her thought-out strategy. And if there were, which one. Sometimes I wonder was our entire relationship fake on her side? Other times whether the fight we fight now is fake on her side. Did she love me then? Does she hate me now? After all our time together, I still can't tell when she lies and when she tells the truth.

She turns left again, and I see where she is going. It's a demon club. I knew it. I knew she was doing something wrong. Unfortunately, I don't know what yet, but I'll find out.

"Andrea" What no. Don't let it be someone calling for me, please. I turn around. Damn. It's Kennedy.

"Yeah" I fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Just going for a walk" I say, and send last longing look to the club where Treya is. I can't believe she slips through my fingers like this.

"Well, this is not very good part of the city. A lot of vampires are here. We are going to a club tonight. Wanna join?" No, I want to know what she is doing.

"Sure, lead the way." I agree excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

I sit around the table watching Kennedy dance with Willow.

"Buffy just came." Kennedy says to me as she comes from the dance floor, to me. And motion to Buffy dancing with Will now.

"Is Faith coming tonight?" I ask.

"No, she went on a patrol."She says.

"Patrol? with the newbies I didn't know they are going tonight."

"They are not, she is going alone."Alone but that's perfect target. Oh no, I know why Treya went to the club tonight, she told the demons where is an easy tasty catch.

"Alone?"I ask.

"Yeah, she said that on the meeting."

"I didn't notice."

"Yeah she said that after you left."And then Treya left to make a plan to kill her. I should have known this. I have to go. I have to help her.

"Um, Ken I have to go."

"What, why?"Damn, why don't she just let go.

"There is a vampire."I say the first thing that came to my mind.

"Where, I can't feel any vampire."

"Okay" I sigh" I guess I can't lie to you."

"The truth is I can't dance very well. Not to the fast music. I just lost the rhythm and it looks horrible." I put on my best-embarrassed face. These are the times, when I actually hope I learned something from Treya. Can you believe that?

"I can teach you". She cuts me off. Oh god, girl just let me go.

"Thanks" I smile" But I don't want anyone to see I can't dance so soon. So why don't I just disappear tonight. You can tell anyone I feel sick and then this week, we can play the music and you will teach me."

"Okay."She smiles. Finally!

"Bye." I say and walk away as quickly as I can without making her think I am running from the club.

Okay, where is Faith now? There are many cemeteries around. I should have asked Kennedy where did she headed. Well, I guess I just have run around all of them. I just hope I can get to her in time. If I at least knew, what Treya send after her. Demons? Vampires? Vampires would be better and more logical. Nothing would be suspicious. Demons would be a lot more risky but also more effective. There is a chance Faith can defeat even a big group of Vampires. But with a group of various demons…

I can hear some voices. Please let it be Faith… I run around the building only to see a group of teenage boys yelling at each. Encouraging each other to dig up some grave. Seriously, what is wrong with them? Yeah I know, they understand nothing about vampires. They have no idea games like this can kill them, have they? They dig up vampire's grave and…

Where are you Faith? I have been on five other cemeteries and nothing. I wonder how many monsters she has send on you. Enough to kill you no matter what? Or did she give you a chance? Are you dead already? Are they draining the blood from you now? Or are you walking around pissed off, because you haven't met any vampire yet? Am I paranoid and Treya didn't send anyone after you?

I run around another building and… and see Faith. She is fighting against twelve vampires.

"Twelve against one, hardly fair" She just said.

"Twelve against two now."I say and stake a vampire closest to me. I turn around to face another one. I block his punch and then kick him in the knee. He falls on the ground and turns into dust. One more runs at me and tries to kick me in the face, I huddle up to avoid him, and then strike up into his face.

I can't move .Something…Someone is holding my hands. I look behind me and see two vampires holding me from the side. I try to break away but with little success. There is a third vampire; he is going to bite me. What do I do know? Do I use magic, attack them and hope Faith isn't looking my way? Hope that she won't notice? Do I let him bite, and trust Faith that she will rescue me in time? Do I let him bite me and hope he won't tell out aloud that I don't taste like a slayer? Since most of my options include waiting, I brace myself and let him sink his teeth into my neck. It stabs a little. I can feel my strength flowing off me with my blood. First I stop feeling my hands, then my legs. It's getting easier, just to let go. I fall on my knees. Just let go… I close my eyes and let go… Surrender to him…

The pain stopped, he stopped. He stopped drinking, he still hold me close and force me to look in his eyes.

Why? What do you want? I surrender to you.

He uses his nails and cut into his right forearm.

"Drink" he orders. I don't resist. Why should I? I lean in to drink to taste, taste life. Something I have always protected. Right before my mouth could touch the blood, everything turns into a dust. Dust? And Faith.

"Faith" I say right before I lost my consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

It' dark. I think I am in the slayer center. I hear noise, everybody is talking, but I can't make out the words. There are slayers running everywhere. I am…I am in the hallway?

Wait! That was a vampire. What are vampires doing here? What happened? I can't hear anything just my heart pounding in my chest so loud it almost hurt my ears. It's so confusing, the walls are moving, oh no that's me. My legs are not working. I can barely stand. I have to find someone, who can tell what's going on. I walk slowly towards the slayers fighting with vampires.

"Fire" I say and call out the magic from myself. I create little fire ball and it fades into the air. Where are my powers? They can't just go away.

"It's over we lost." I hear someone say. I turn around and see Dawn.

"Dawn, what's happening?"

"Don't you see? They attacked us."She seems angry like if it is my fault. It isn't my fault, is it?

"Dawn, watch out" I scream at her. There is a vampire behind her. He punches her before she even turns around. I reach out to help her. And then everything disappear again.

I am in some room. There is Andrew lying on the floor. I hope he is okay. I kneel to him and check his pulse. He is dead. The body is cold he must have been gone for hours.

"He is dead." Buffy says calmly. She sits on the chair close to the door. The entire Scooby gang plus Faith, Angel, Kennedy and Treya are there.

"How?"

"Vampires." Faith says. I look towards Treya. You did this. Why did you kill him? He is pointless for your plans. He wouldn't make a difference. You could have let him alive.

"_Wohoo__, we have a winner."_ I hear someone say.

"Who, who said that?"

"Said what? No one said anything." Buffy answers to me.

"What do you mean? I…I heard it." She must have heard it. It was loud…

"_Come on, come on you can figure it out"_Someone is laughing at me. I look around, the only one who is smiling is… Treya

"_Bingo"_

How, How? Wait, you are reading my mind.

"_Yes, captain obvious"_

But, then you… I mean how it is possible.

"_Don't pretend,I know who you are Adria__."_ I froze, I can feel her evil laugh in my head.

"_I killed him to show that you can't defeat me. You thought if you play my own game, you could win. You are even bigger fool than I thought you were. You thought you could be a better liar then I am. You were never such a good learner. You just always had the power."_

Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting them?

"_Don't you know? You disappointed me. I hoped you knew me better. After all, we were forever. Muhaha."_

You think you can break me by killing my friends.

"_Your friends? Look again. If I told them now, you were Adria they would kill you without hesitation. "_

In the future, they believe in me.

"_In the future you will never return too. In the future that doesn't exist anymore. Have you told your precious Angel, she is not coming back. That she went for a suicidal mission."_

Yes, No, yes, no. Damn, I can't lie in my thoughts.

"_You let her die, for your fight with me. You are obsessed with me."_

That's not true.

"_Then why didn't you stay in the future. The change I would do here wouldn't affect you and you know it. Of course, you would get new memories but you wouldn't remember that. But by teleporting yourself here..."_

I would never get back again. By trying to teleport back to my future I would either teleport to the future of the new universe and got new memories or disappear into nothing. I sacrificed Angel's future for this fight.

"_You need me. You still need me. Oh this is so sweet."_She laughs.

I don't need you. I am not obsessed with you!

I will fight you, I will stop you.

"_You are trapped in your own lie. Andrea_" She sing- song the name.

"Andrea, Andrea, wake up. Andrea!"

Someone is shaking me. Andrew. He is alive?

"What, what is going on?" I ask and look around. I am in the hospital wing. Andrew is sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"Faith brought you in. You had a massive loss of blood."He answers me.

"You have been here for 18 hours. And I have been trying to wake you up for the last half and hour. You have been screaming from your dreams."

"Screaming what?"Just a dream, it was just a dream. She wasn't here, she doesn't know.

"'Andrew' and then you screamed 'I don't need you' and 'I will fight you'. Who were you talking too?"

"Vampires, they killed you and Dawn." I say half-truth.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in, she is up" Andrew says.

Angel comes in.

"She has been here; the entire time until an hour ago I send her to get some sleep. We didn't know you'll wake up so soon."He says apologetically.

"It's okay."

"So, uh I leave you alone." he says and leaves.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you alright?"Angel asks me.

"Honestly?"

She just nods.

"I am not sure."

"What did you dream about?"She wonders.

"Treya, but you guessed that already didn't you?" She nods again and then looks at me.

"And otherwise?"

Do I tell her, she can't go back to our future? My dream Treya was right. I should have told her before she came her. Now it would only distract her from what we have to do. Please forgive me Angel for lying to you.

"Treya killed Andrew and Dawn. It was confusing and it's not important. Is Faith alright?"I change the topic.

"Yes, she is five by five" Angel smiles."She was more concerned about you. By the way when you are saving someone its good idea not to get yourself killed."

"Sounds cool, I'll try it next time"I chuckle.

"I am sure there are others who want to talk to you, I should let them in."She says and turns around to leave.

"Angel" I say and she stops immediately."If something happens to me, you have to finish this."

"You will be okay."She leaves.

I lean back into my bed and sigh. My faith rescue mission was kind of a failure, I guess I should have used magic but I can't change that now…

I hear knocking, so Angel was right someone else wanted to see me too.

"Come in" I say and Willow comes in she looks serious.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel pretty good now."

"Normal person would die."Okay, what are you getting at?

"Then thanks to my slayer powers."I say.

"Slayer would be healed after 10 hours."

"What? So you are saying my powers don't work so well?"Oh no, don't tell me you make a blood test while I was a sleep. I couldn't fake the result, so you would know I am not a slayer.

"You are not a slayer."

"What, what are you talking about?"I look at her fearfully. This time I don't even need to fake the fear.

"I took your blood test."She answers.

"Why?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about that you are not a slayer then why I took your blood test?" I don't say anything just stare at her hard.

"Fine, the doctor needed to know your blood-group. And when he saw the results he came to me. I told him not to tell anyone." She looks at my expectedly.

I stay silent. I don't know what to do and either way anything I say just gets me into more trouble...

"There are two options," she says" One: you are not a slayer. But then you would have to be a witch and fake your powers. But I can't feel so much power from you, so you would have to fake it too and that would be complicated and you would have to have a very good reason to do so." Her babble would be funny if she just didn't find out the truth.

"I am a slayer." I persist. What else can I do?

"Yeah, that's the other option."She says calmly.

"That you don't know anything and you really think you are a slayer, then you won't mind if I tell everyone tomorrow morning about this and we do a research to help you." No, no, if you tell her she will know. It wouldn't matter that you are not sure. You can't tell her, you can't.

"If you don't give me a very good explanation until tomorrow everyone will know."She threatens and walks away.

What am I gonna do? Can I be honest with her? Maybe show her the future with some spell? Would she trust me over Treya?

This is something I don't get. If Treya told her I am coming why is she giving me any chance? Why didn't she go and inform Treya the second she found out? Am I wrong and Treya didn't warn them? Or Willow just don't trust her? Can I risk keeping with my cover?

Wait. She based everything on the blood test. If I could convince her to take another one and then fake the results. She would be torn and maybe she would even believe the first test was just a mistake. Faking the result of the test already done would be only suspicious, but this may work.

I need to talk to Angel. I need to warn her, Willow may try to check whether she knows about this or something. We can't afford making any more mistakes.

I sit straight up and then leave the room. I still feel a bit shaky but it's alright.

I spot Kennedy in the hallway I guess she wanted to visit me.

"Where are you going? Are you alright?"Kennedy helps me walk.

"I need to talk to An…I mean Sunset and what time is it?"I almost slip.

"It's 7:30 pm."Then I don't have much time until the morning.

"Where is Sunset?"

"I saw her talking to Dawn, downstairs. Should I call for her?"

"No, I'll go there."

"You are still weak. Let me help you."I hesitate.

"I don't bite." She smirks at me. Yeah I remember, I know that you are mimicking me from the first time we meet in this timeline.

I nod. I don't have time for jokes, but I force a smile.

"Let's go"


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn and Kennedy just left, to give Angel and me some privacy.

"What is going on?"

"Willow found out."

"What?"

"She knows I am not a slayer."

"How?"She sounds so scared.

"She made a blood-test."I sigh.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll persuade her to take another test and then fake it."

"You think it will be enough?"She doubts.

"No, but do you have a better idea? I mean what can she do, when one test will say I am a slayer and other one won't? I have the powers and so on… She will have to give up."

"She will be watching you."

"Yes, we will be careful. And honestly if anyone has to know then Will. We were close in the future so..."

"if she won't believe you, will you tell her the truth?"

"Either that or I'll erase her memory. I can't let her tell everyone."

"Erase her memory, but that's violating her mind. Wait. Isn't that the spell she used on Tara?"

"Yes, it is. I don't want to use this spell anymore then you do. But if Treya finds out we are dead. "

"You would rather use the spell than tell her the truth, wouldn't you?"She asks me, the disapproval obvious in her voice.

"I hope I won't need to."

"You didn't answer me."

I stand up and leave, but then I turn around as I reach for the door..."Sometimes people ask things, they really don't want to know."I tell her and leave to find Willow.

I stand before Will's door. I hope she is inside. It's 8:00 pm. If she agrees on the test, the result won't be until tomorrow so I at least get some time. I squeeze the herb I hold in my hand, the words are simple 'forget'. I feel a bit weird. It's not about using magic on people, it's something I have always done. It's not even using magic on Willow, she would understand. Its more about this spell, Will has history with it. She would be so pissed if she ever find out I used this particular spell on her. But it's an easy way out. One way or another no one will know the truth. So why do I still hesitate to knock?

I take a deep breath and knock.

"Come in" I hear her; I open the door and look around. Her room is clean it's pretty big, even though there isn't too many furniture in it. Few boxes, table, chairs, and big bed for two...

"I need to talk to you…"

"I am listening" she says and looks to my right hand, the one I have the herb in. Suspicion in her eyes. She looks as if she can't decide whether she will be the brave girl and threaten me or turns around and run.

I smile at her. "I want you to take another test."I can see the surprise in her eyes. She expected me to tell her the big bad secret or not come here at all.

"You based everything you said on the blood test. So why don't we take another one to make sure and if it says the same thing we tell everyone, alright?"

"Why don't we tell them now?" Good, I expected this.

"Sunset always looked up to me. She always believed in me, relied on me. If there is something wrong with me and I am losing my powers, I don't want her to know. I was always there for her. Something strong to hold on too. When we left family to train with our watcher. I don't want her to know I am broken. I don't want her to see her solid rock is falling apart, when we don't even know for sure. Please"

"She wouldn't leave you."

"No, but why do you want research something when you are not certain?"I ask.

"Why are you so sure, the other test will have different result?"She asks back.

I squeeze the herb harder I really don't want to use the spell on you but I will.

"But if it makes you happy, we take another test." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smile.

"Thanks."

"Let's go to the lab."She says. Okay what made the change? Not that I am not happy she believed me, but why? Maybe she will make more than one test expecting me to fake one and leave others. I'll have to check the database for it.

When we got to the laboratory, she took the grout and took my blood.

"When will be the result?"

"Tomorrow, you will be the first one to know."She smiles.

"Okay" I say and leave. I stop right outside the door and listen to everything she says to the doctor.

"Make two different tests with this blood. I want to know if she is a slayer."I knew it, I knew she was making the third test.

"Why two? The result will be the same."

"Only, if no one will manipulate them."

"You think Andrea will fake the results?"

"I don't know. I think she is lying to me, but why would she lie and what does she have to hide? Maybe she is some secret vampire on a mission. Oh, no I saw her on a day light. Or maybe she is this Adria character, but Adria supposed to come alone and she has Sunset."Willow babbles.

"Just do the test okay. Oh and don't let anyone come in here."She continues.

I quickly run away, it wouldn't be too good if she saw me here.

I wait until midnight and then go back to the lab. There is no one inside. First I go to the computer and check whether they already started the test. Luckily for me they did. That mean I don't have to manipulate the blood just the database. I use few different spells to make sure that when Will reads this in the morning, the answer will be clear. I am a slayer. I fake both tests and then go back to my room…


	14. Chapter 14

It's the morning next day, I sit with Buffy, Treya and Angel around the table eating waffles Andrew has made.

"What are you guys planning today?"Angel asks everyone.

"I don't know I am free until 1 then I have some talk with slayers. Oh, that's something I actually forgot to tell you," Buffy motions to me and Angel" you have to have a conversation with the counselor .It's just a routine, we do it with everyone."

"Counselor?"

"That's me. It's nothing big, I just ask you how are you handling everything with the supernatural and so on…"Buffy answers.

"We know about demons our entire life is it really necessary?" I would rather not push our cover stories too much.

"Yes, it's a rule."

"Okay then, when should we come?"I ask.

"Today around two and Sunset can come at three or so."

"Ok" Angel agrees.

"So where are Will and Kennedy?"I ask them. I wonder if Willow has looked at the results.

"Probably getting some action"Faith grins as she approaches us.

"Do you always think with your guts?"Treya asks. I can see Angel chuckling, she is enjoying this. She sees a whole new side of both of her mothers. In the future, it's sometimes hard for her to see her parents as humans and not some super girls who has to do everything perfectly. And then it's nearly impossible for her and them to live up to this image. I think seeing them now, can help their relationship in the future. Well, except that we are never getting back…

"Yep, it's more fun." Faith grins even more.

"Here, they are" Angel says, and sends me worried look. She is as nervous as I am but she is hiding it well.

"Hi, guys" Kennedy greets us. Everyone else says his or her greetings .But I am too busy staring at Willow. Looking for any sign about what she is gonna do. If she tells them now, there is no way I can stop her. She opens her mouth, ready to say something and I tense up immediately.

"Hi," What? This is what she will say? No signs, nothing…

They take their waffles and sits to our table.

"So Andrea, are you feeling alright today?"Will asks me. Just tell me. Give me sign. She actually smiles at me. Stop enjoying this, Will.

"Perfect."I snap at her. Okay, that was a bit rude. Kennedy sends me surprised look, while Angel is more worried every second.

"It's just, that your plate is still full," What does that have to do with anything?"For being a slayer you don't seem to have such a big appetite." She says almost warmly, while her eyes are like ice. Okay, does that mean she knows and doesn't have any proof? That she doesn't know but is testing me, or what?

"I am not in the mood for eating; after all I just recovered yesterday from being bitten by a vampire. That happens to you when you are a slayer." My voice matches the temperature of her look.

"Oh really? Then why don't you tell me some other truths that you get only when you are a slayer?"

"Why should I bother? You are not like us." Everybody is staring at us now. I guess we should have been more secretive. Bu I don't care anymore I just keep glaring at her.

"Are you guys okay?"Buffy asks us.

"We are as fine as she is a slayer."She smiles at Buffy. Okay what test did I fake wrong? And why is she still protecting me from Treya if she is pissed? I think I need to talk to her soon.

"I think I'll go for a walk."I stand up and hope that Will got the invitation in it.

I look around as I leave the house, the street is mostly empty, I can only see few kids at the end of the road. Playing some silly game, probably slayers kids. It used to be weird for people at first but then they got used to so many girls around, and to the weird stuff and trainings, we do in the middle of the night.

I don't have to wait too long and here she comes.

"What's the result?"I ask.

"You are a slayer."What?

"Then what was that inside?"

"You are hiding something."

"We have been through this before, why do you think so?"I sigh.

"Stop playing games we had enough of that inside."

"I am sorry," I say and she seems so surprised that her anger almost immediately disappears.

"Look, I don't know what you are hiding but I know that the day you came here you saved Ken and yesterday you tried to save Faith. So I'll let you go with it. But I am telling you, if I ever find out that your secret is hurting someone you will wish I only turned evil." Wow, I certainly didn't expect this. Well I am glad she won't push anymore, but I still have to be careful, she will be watching me.

"I don't know why you think I have a secret but thanks."I call out as she leaves. She just shakes her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**In the mean time…**

Buffy's POV

"I think I'll go check on them," Sunset says.

"I'll go too" Kennedy follows her.

"It's time to kick someone's ass."Faith grins and leaves too. Faith has changed so much from the time in jail. She is a lot more responsible. Sometimes the girls go to her rather than to me for advice. Like I couldn't understand just 'cause I wasn't evil. What kind of logic is that?

"So, are you free today?"Treya interrupts me.

"Yeah, wanna do something?" I want to know something about the future.

It was weird at first. I mean she knows so much about us and we know almost nothing about her. I hope I'll learn something new about myself and next apocalypse. I wonder if I have a boyfriend.

"Sure, let's go shopping. I know you love that."

"Tell me something about the future."I beg.

"I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"It could change the future."

"But you changed it already by coming here."

"Can't argue with that. Why don't you ask me, what you want to know, and I answer what I want?"She smirks.

"Ok, do I have a boyfriend?"

She looks at me a weirdly and then says "No."

"Really? I was hoping I was happy."

"You are."She smiles. But you said I don't have anyone right?

"You are married, happily I might add." That's wow married? I didn't expect…Married?

"What is he like? Wait don't tell. He is dark, mysterious, typical bad boy, yet he is gentle… He doesn't talk too much but he is always there, when I need him…"

"Umm, actually he is not a he." What? I am gay. No, you must be wrong. I can't be gay. I am not a lesbian. I would know that, wouldn't I? A woman, I will be married to a woman.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she is hard to mistake for a man."She chuckles.

"But, But…Do I know her?"

"Yes."Who is it? Okay it can't be Will cause that would be eww. Neither Kennedy cause I woudn't do that to her. Faith. It couldn't be Faith because…because we have a history and I don't like her that way. Sure, she always makes this comment and sometimes I wonder what it would be like but… No it can't be Faith…

"Who is it?"

"If I tell you, it won't be the same between you and her."

"Please, I promise it won't change anything."

"I really shouldn't" she hesitates.

"Please, pretty please?" I do a puppy face.

"No, its…"

"Come on…"I interrupt.

"It's uhm, it's me."

"What?"Wait I didn't realize I said that out a loud.

"We..We are married? Like a couple-ly married? Like we love each other and so on…"

"Yes" she says, her eyes a bit watery.

"I knew, I shouldn't have told you." she sobs.

"No, it's…You love me?"

"Your future self? yes. You? Not yet." She loves me, that's wow…

"Buffy, you have to know this shouldn't change anything between us, you promised."She takes my hand in hers and I flinch a bit.

She immediately lets go."I am sorry."

"No, you are probably used to, for us to, you know be close."

"Buffy don't feel forced to do anything, I told you because I know you and you wouldn't let the topic go… Not because I expect you to…to jump in where I left."She is barely holding the tears. She really misses me.

"Can you ever get back to her, I mean me?"

"Probably not, I am not 100% sure, but I don't know any way yet. And it's all because of ADRIA."Her face-hardened as she speaks out her name.

I try to think out something right to say, as we get in the first shop.

Treya and I go into the shoes section, and she picks beautiful red Cossacks. "Try them out"

They have amazing golden-like brooch, three flowers blends together with a red stone in the middle, but they must be really expensive. It's exactly my style and even my size. I guess we go shopping often in the future.

"They are amazing; you really know how to impress a girl."Umm,I didn't mean it like that.

"I didn't mean that.."

"It's alright," she interrupts me again "and I haven't bought them yet."

"But I will." She takes them and bought them for me. This is weird, I mean she loves me and this relationship has written 'meant to be' all over it. But I don't feel anything for her. Yet? I should give her a chance, right?

"We can have some lunch."I offer.

"Buffy, we don't have to..."

"I know you said that already like five times. I want to." She brightens up immediately.

"Well then, what about some Italy food?"


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy's POV

"…and then Cassie passed out. She died from a heart irregularity. She just knew. She was special. And I failed her. "I finish my depressing story about Cassie.

"You didn't fail her, you gave her hope, and you helped her."

"I just feel like I should have done more."

"You can't fight sickness and you don't suppose to. What you fight are demons, monsters and that's what you did."

"I guess. But let's talk about you, tell me some stories."

"What would you like to know?"She smiles.

"Tell me something about you and Adria" I ask.

She saddens and looks at me."There isn't much to tell."Then she forces a laugh "And I know a rule not talking about your exes on your …"she hesitates "date".

I ignore the last comment."Every time someone mentions her name, you get so sad or angry. I want to understand. I mean I don't get sad when I talk about mine exes and I had some bad relationship."

"Have anyone ever betrayed you?"Yes, Faith.

"Did you ever have to kill someone you loved?"she continues before I can even answer. Yes, Angel.

"Have you ever watched your friends die by her hand?"I haven't watched him, but Angelus killed miss Calendar.

"Unable to stop her, knowing that this hell continues because of your own weakness."She sighs.

"I know what it's like to be betrayed, to kill someone I love and even to watch my friends die because of him."

"Then why do you want me to talk about this? Angel has changed; he wasn't killing when he had his soul. She kills and she has a soul. She carries all the blame."

"You are right. I am sorry."I apologize.

"No, you are right. Adria is a soft spot for me. I gave her everything and she spat on me. She threw it back into my face. I wonder why. I don't understand what I did wrong with her. Or was it just not meant to be? In the future, I have you, but now I have lost you too."

"You haven't lost me.."I take her hand.

I lean in; there are only few inches between us. She looks at me.

"Are you sure…"

I kiss her. Her lips are so soft.. Soft like a girl's lips… Wait she is a girl, I kissed a girl …I no am not gay I can't… I let go of her hand and make a two-steps back. I turn around and run. I can't do this. It's not right I am straight.

I don't stop until I am two block away, lean back into a building and cry. How could I be so stupid? Why did I have to kiss her? She told me I didn't have to… I should have listened to her. But she said in the future she loves me and I have to admit she is damn good… No she is bad, bad…

I have to go; I have a meeting with Andrea. I wipe away my tears and go back to the slayer center.

I get inside and see Willow.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" she asks.

"I am fine, but are you? What is it with you and Andrea?"I hope she lets go the change of the topic.

"Umm, yeah, sure why wouldn't we be fine. Cause we are fine, super fine. Well not super fine cause that would be weird and Kennedy wouldn't like it. Not that there is something Kennedy shouldn't like. And I am babbling; you should stop me when I am babbling."She looks at me accusingly.

"What is it Will? You are nervous."

"I said it's nothing, just drop it okay."

"Alright, I still have to get ready for my session with Andrea."

"Session?"

"Yeah, you know the ordinary stuff."

"Can I be there?"She asks. Why do you want to go on a session with her? What is it with the two of you?

"I don't know, it supposes to be personal and private."I answer.

"Yeah, like talking to the boss, is normal and not too personal."

"Well, I can ask her and if she agrees you can come, okay?"I say.

"Come to my office in.."I look at the clock 1:45 pm "15 minutes."

"ok" she leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

I have three minutes before my meeting with Buffy, I have all my cover stories made up and consulted.

I get into her office and look around. I see a couch in front of the small table Buffy is sitting by and Willow is standing by the door. I wonder what is she doing here?

"Hi, I hope I am not late."I greet them.

"No, umm" she stops uncomfortably"can Will be here too?"

This is your, 'I don't want to know your secret?' style?

"Make yourself comfortable."I smile at Will.

When Willow and I sit, I ask, "So what exactly do we suppose to talk about?"

"Supernatural."Buffy answers, she seems even more nervous with Will then I am.

"I have known about magic and demons since I was nine and I and Sunset left with Katie. It's nothing new for me."

"It must have been hard for you."Will points out.

Buffy glares at her. "Will you can watch, but you should be quiet."

"It's okay," I jump in until Will can answer. "Yes, leaving family was hard but we had a destiny and that helped." Well I hope it would, I have never gone through this so I make it up as I go…

"We are chosen for it."I smile at Will brightly. I love the irony of this, how she still don't know what to believe. She just ends up staring at me.

"I never called Giles, Rupert, why do you call her Katie?"Buffy asks.

"When you are nine, its weird call the woman who goes everywhere with you miss Hall and we didn't want to call her mom."

"How Sunset handled it?"

"It was hard for her, she was only five, but she had older sister to hold on too."

"Being a big sister and also a slayer can be hard, I know that."

"Buffy I don't need a session, I can handle everything okay?"

"What happened to Katie?"Wow, you really know how to hit below the belt Will.

Well, it takes two to play. "Don't you know already, after all you have looked at my records, haven't you?"

"Records tell facts not a story."She answers calmly.

"Why don't you tell me a story first?"I smile, while my eyes kill.

"I'll tell you mine, you tell me yours."She smiles back and stands up, approaching me.

"You shouldn't promise something you won't do."I stand up also.

"Why wouldn't I do it?"She walks into my personal space.

"I heard you were evil. "I say and grin, only few centimeters from her face.

"Okay, girls that's enough. This is not a battlefield. Relax!"Buffy steps in between.

"I am sorry."I step back. Why do I always back up? Oh yeah because I am the smart one.

"I have no idea what has gotten into me."I apologize. I don't want to lose my cover even more.

"No it was my fault."Willow says. Are we gonna fight whose fault is this?

"Let's get back to the topic."Buffy suggests.

"Which was?" I ask while Will sits on the chair.

"Are you recovering okay?"

"That was not the topic."Will pops up.

"Will, just please be quiet."Buffy is really starting to lose patience.

"I am recovering nicely, even though next time I have to be more careful." I know I shouldn't be saying these double meanings, but I just enjoy it too much.

"Umm, we really should talk about Katie's death."Buffy says.

I nod, take a deep breath, look straight into Buffy's eyes and think about everyone Treya killed. I start sobbing almost immediately. "She died, protecting me from vampires. I wasn't strong enough to fight them off, so she helped me. They…they took her and he bit her. She told me to run and I just…I should have stop them, but I couldn't I was so scared, terrified." I am getting good at this.

"It's not your fault."Buffy reassures me.

"I still feel like it is. I should have been better, quicker or something. I left her there…"

"Does Sunset know?"

"Yes, I told her eventually. She was very supportive, she listened, she helped me a lot. But then I had to take care of her. It wasn't long before we start looking for you guys. We needed a place to stay and someone who would understand who we are."

"So here you are."Will says.

I nod.

"Okay, I think that's enough for the first session."

"First? There will be more?"Why?

"Maybe," Buffy says.

"Well, if there is another one, no offence Will but I want to be alone with Buffy."

"No problem" Buffy nods.


	18. Chapter 18

I wander around the hallway, I don't really have anything to do. I may go to see Andrew and talk to him. Or should I try to befriend Treya?

"Hey"

"Hi" I say as I turn around and see Kennedy. She seems tired. Sweat falling all over her face.

"What were you doing?"I ask.

"Practicing."

"Want to take another ride?"

"Not really, I am finished. But if you wait until I take a shower I can teach you dancing."Why would you teach me dancing?

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, at the club you asked me to, remember."Oh yeah the excuse.

"You actually meant that?"I look at her like crazy.

"You are not getting yourself out of this."

I sigh.

"All right."

She leads the way to her and Wills room, and tells me to wait for her there. The second she close the door to bathroom I start searching throughout the room. I don't really need anything from them, but maybe Treya gave them something and they kept it here. Some proof she is from the future.

I open the box closest to me; there are only clothes in it. Ouch! I just cut myself. They have a knife in their dresses. They are prepared all the time. I chuckle in my head. I move on to next few boxes and see some spells. Basic magic books, few healing one and many herbs. So nothing, here let's move to another one…

I hear some footsteps. Please don't be Will. If it is Will, I can't talk myself self out of this. There are thing lying everywhere it's obvious I was searching for something.

"What are you doing here?"Thank god, it's just Angel.

I let out a breath"You have no idea how glad I am it's you."

"What are you doing."

"Looking for anything useful." I say and she moves to help. The longer we are quiet the louder seems to be the water running from the shower.

"Who is in the shower?"

"Kennedy."

"You know there is probably nothing here, help me clean it up."I say as we go through the last box, with no success.

"Have you looked in the table, or under the pillows?" She asks.

"Under the pillows, what kind of hiding place is that?" But I look there and there is nothing as I thought.

"Try a spell."

"I don't even know what I am looking for."I say. Kennedy just turned off the shower so we have to hurry with the cleaning up.

"Why are you here?"I ask Angel, when I realize I don't know that.

"I was looking for Will, I wanted to ask her about the two of you and maybe learn something important."

"Okay, but she is not here and you better go before Ken comes in."

Angel nods and leaves, only few seconds before Kennedy comes in.

"I heard some voices who were you talking to?"

"Sunset, she was looking for Willow."

"Ok, let's dance."

"Your wish is my command" I salute.

She chuckles and goes turn on some music. I start dancing, I make my hands move too fast and legs too slow. I didn't know being undercover can be so much fun. I make as many bad moves as I can. And I absolutely love Kennedy's face. It slowly changes from curious to surprised, and through disgusted to horrified. I stop dancing and look at her.

"Umm, well, you have a lot to learn."She tries to keep her voice neutral.

"Show me a slow dancing."She says.

I don't have to be bad in every dance, right?

I lead her pretty easily, Treya and I used to dance when she was still…good. Kennedy seems to be impressed.

"Hey brat…"Faith comes in without knocking "What the hell are you doing?"

"How could you do this to Red? Didn't know you were such a bitch!" She yells at Ken. Kennedy jumps away from me, but Faith already takes her, shoves her into a wall, and takes her by her throat. Faith is starting to scare me now. She is so pissed.

"Faith, stop."I say to her. And she stumbles at my calmness.

"Kennedy was teaching me how to dance. Nothing more." I continue, letting none of my concerns show.

"Is it true?"She asks Ken.

Kennedy only manages to nod.

"I…Why?"

"I don't know how to dance well, so…"I had plenty of smart comebacks in my head but I don't want her mad again.

"I…Uh…I am…huh…I am sorry."She says to Kennedy and runs away. Kennedy sits next to the wall still gasping.

"Are you alright?" I kneel next to her.

"Yeah,"

"You should sit."I say to her and help her to the chair.

"Thanks."

"You should talk to her."

She just nods. We stay quiet listening to the slow, sad music playing in the background. I don't think my dancing will improve tonight. Okay, that's not what I am worried about. They welcomed me with an open arms, but I feel like it's falling apart now. Faith doesn't know anything, but with Will. I still don't know.

Well instead of complaining, I should do something about it. Well, let's start with the slayer right here.

"Wanna get some beer." I smile at her.

"Sure,"

I go to the fridge, take two beers and shut the music down.


	19. Chapter 19

We are going on a patrol in half an hour. It's teacher patrol so just me, Kennedy, Buffy, Faith and Rona. We are with Xander, Treya and Willow in a living room. Kennedy and I sit on the couch, Willow stands beside Kennedy, Faith sits on the armchair opposite to the couch, Buffy walks back and forth behind her and Treya sits on another armchair next to the couch. But none of this is what drives Xander crazy, he stands behind Treya and looks like he will blow up any second.

What makes him angry is the tension in the room. Faith refuses to look at Kennedy or me while Ken is trying to reassure her without words that it's alright. Willow and I continue to shoot each other confused, curious and 'I know you are watching me' looks as unobtrusively as possible. But honestly, since we do this for the last 10 minutes it's very obvious and Treya stares at Buffy, who is pacing.

"Okay, that's enough."Xander says so loud it causes Ken and me to jump.

"What is wrong, girls?"He continues. Variations of 'Nothing,' 'I am fine' and 'We are fine' echo all around the room.

He sighs "Let's start with the easier ones. Faith, Kennedy what is it?" Kennedy looks at him, Faith, me and back at him.

"Okay, Faith and I were fighting, she let the guard down and I hit her hard, she wanted to pay me back and she overreacted a bit." Ken lies. Hmm,I didn't know you are lying girl. Faith is surprised too but she just nods.

"Ok, so all forgiven?"He asks.

They both nod.

"One down two to go."He smiles.

"Buffy, Treya?" He motions to them.

"It's nothing."Treya says quickly, she seems worried. I wonder what is going on.

"It doesn't…"

"Just let it go."Treya interrupts.

"We should go" I say, I really don't want him to dig into me and Will and that's exactly what he will do when he 'fix' them. I look at Will this time with a pleading look, I practically beg her with my eyes not to tell him anything after we leave.

Buffy quickly stands up and we are out of door before anyone else can say anything.

Willow's POV

Everyone left so it's just me and Xander.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"Do you..Do you trust Treya?"

"Yes, I think so, why?"

"How did she prove she is from the future? Sure, she said the Tara stories and some others. But she could have read our minds. If she read our minds, she could read everyone else too, so she would know if someone was Adria. So, no reading minds? Or she is reading minds and Adria hasn't come yet but…"

"But what?" Xander asks when he solves my babble. Oh damn, I didn't realize I said that aloud. I don't want to lie to him but he will tell Treya about Andrea -Adria? and I still don't know who to believe or if she is Adria at all. I hope my hesitation won't hurt someone.

"But then it means we really don't know when she will come." I answer, that made no sense but who cares.

"Xander?"

"Hmm."

"What do you think we are like in the future?"

"I don't know, but Treya may tell you." Or she is not who she is and she tells me what I think?

I could test her I could ask something and then think about wrong answer, she would answer me, and I would know. No wait what if she reads in my mind that I am thinking it's wrong? Then she would know I am suspicious.

"..pizza, Will?"he says something.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted some pizza."

"Yep, I think I'll wait for Kennedy, so I could use some."

He agrees and order pizza for him and me. We stay up for a long time, talking about nothing and everything as we always do.

I don't know how much time passes before I hear screaming from outside. I can't tell what they are saying mostly, but someone is hurt. I wake up Xander and hope, hope it's not Kennedy. Please Goddess keep her alive. Is it wrong I would rather see my friends hurt then her?

I finally reach the doctor."Someone is hurt you have to help me."I tell him.

"Who, who is hurt?"

"I don't know, but we have to go."

He nods and we hurry back…


	20. Chapter 20

**In the meantime:**

Adria's POV

We are on a patrol and it's quiet night. Okay we are out only for 10 minutes but I really wanna hit something. I think the longer I pretend to be slayer the easier I become one. Itching for fight is not something witches do. We are more like fight from the distance and so on.

I look at Faith and wonder about her reaction, with Ken and me tonight. Sure, she thought we were…but still why was she so angry? What's with her and Will? In the future, they are close. I remember it was Will who asked Faith for help with the First evil. Maybe they connected because of the killing. And Will forgave her? Maybe Faith feels like she owes it to her, since she was her first friend from the Scooby gang. I guess that make sense.

"Look" Kennedy tells us. I can see five vampires coming for us. Amazing, one for each.

"Fair play huh" Faith says to them.

"Slayers." One of them says.

They are all men; one of them with blonde hair speaks up. "Your last wish?" The rest of them laugh.

They really don't realize, who they are fighting against. Well, the one vampire completely in blue looks as if he wants to run. Too bad, he won't get any chance.

"Are we gonna talk or fight?" Dark haired vampire asks. Yeah like, we talked.

He stands closest to me so instead of an answer, I hit him in the face. And the fight begun. He throws right punch, which I block easily. He kicks me in the ribs but before the kick even connects, I stand behind him and punch into his kidneys twice. I grab his head pull it towards me and step back, which causes him to walk back with me or to fall. With my other hand I hit in the kidneys again then I let go. He turn around and tries to punch, I don't defense until the last second then move to the side and grab his hand. Twist it behind his back and hold.

I lean to him."You wanted to fight?"I grin even though he can't see it."I want to play." Then I break his index finger.

"You didn't answer me. That's rude."I say and break one more. I am enjoying this, now I know why girls love slaying so much. In the future, I would just use a spell and he would be dead. But this… I love vampire therapy.

"Just, kill me." he begs. Oh no, that would be too easy. He tries to say something else but it gets lost in his screams.

"Girls" someone yells.

"What?"I turn angrily. Kennedy looks between Buffy, and me like she will freak out any second. I follow her gaze to Buffy. Her vampire is the blonde one. His face looks like a mush and he is covered in blood, barely moving. I guess Buffy was pissed… A lot.

I can't see any other vampire around, I guess they staked them already.

"Fun is over" I sigh and stake mine just as Buffy do the same.

"What's it with you?"Kennedy asks us.

"We were just having fun."Buffy shrugs.

"Fun is killing them, not beating them senselessly." Good, this one was meant for Buffy, I was just breaking his fingers, wasn't I?

"We killed them didn't we?"Buffy answers. Not that I am not happy she is helping me. But what is it with her? I think it's something with Treya, with all the pacing inside.

"Leave it brat." Faith shrugs. Unexpected but thanks.

We walk around quietly, looking for more vampires or something.

"I got something," Rona says and motion to same cave.

Kennedy moves first to search through it. It's dark In there. So I take a stick and fire it and give it to her.

Hey, I told them I practice some magic.

"Wow, how did you.."

"I try some easy spell."I answer her.

I make some more for others. There isn't much space so we have to move in line. Kennedy is first then Buffy, me, Faith and Rona. We go for a while until the road grows large. And we see first demons. They are weird. Their skin is glossy, the light is reflecting on it, which makes hard to look at them. They have big white claws. And they are twice as big as we are. There are only three of them now.

"We at ema un Arvha on eton ur."Or something like that, he says.

"Sorry, I don't speak your language."Ken smiles at them. And she shouldn't have done that. All of them jumps at her at the same time. Buffy and I run to her. But one of the demons steps in our way. The other two attack her one cut her in the face while she struggles with the other one. That's all I see before the third demon steps into my view. He tries to cut me with his claws. I block him…

Ouch, I didn't know he was so strong so I end up falling on Buffy. I roll off her and stand to fight him again. This time we are more careful. She attacks from the left while I hit him from the right. It's like hitting into a rock, no effect.

"Andrea" I turn around and catch a knife Faith throws to me. I stab him into his heart. Well I hope it's there. The blood spray all around and the demon falls to his knees. I avoid his last attempt to hit me.

I can't see the demons Ken was fighting anywhere. But Kennedy…

She is covered in blood. Three fresh scars on her face. Rona holds her, practically crying over almost unconscious Ken.

"How is she?"Buffy asks.

"Bad." Is all Rona says. I take Kens legs while Rona holds her upper body. We go back to the slayer center. While I hold her, I realize how many injuries she has and wonder why the other demons didn't attack us. We didn't scare them off by killing the third one, did we?

Finally, we see the right building. Faith runs first screaming at any girls, who are still up, to get us a doctor. She probably wakes entire neighborhood, but we don't care.

We get inside and I see the doctor and Will. She starts crying. Rona and I put Kennedy on the hospital bed. I hope he can do something, Ken can't die...


	21. Chapter 21

We are in a research mode trying to find out, what they did to her. She already woke up but what she says doesn't make any sense. She talks English, but who does answer 'How are you' with 'It's so shiny'. And other stuff she says also make no sense.

I have gone through five books and still nothing on our demon. I can't stop thinking whether it was Treya behind the demon attack or if it's just an accident.

Everyone is nervous and itchy. Will is crying almost all the time, sitting next to Kennedy on the couch. We moved her from the hospital bed. Cause everyone wanted to know how she is but we needed to do the research.

She is able to move, it's her upper body that's hurt. Scars all over her face and she is crazy, but according to doctor, there is no brain damage, so it must be some spell or poison.

That's the reason for the books.

At first, we tried to translate the sentence they told us, but we can't even agree on how it sounded, so we gave up and try to find them by their look.

"I may found something."Dawn says for the sixth time today, but we hope no less.

"Show me," Buffy says and looks at the demon.

"That's him." We all look hopefully at them.

"I am not sure if I can translate it, Giles?"Dawn gives the book to him.

"It's Arvha demon, here it says that they have poison in their claws. If they cut someone, he will only see the inside of his mind within three days. Umm, that probably means something else. "

We stay quiet while he tries to translate the rest.

"There is a spell here to fix it, however there is a catch. Unfortunately, I can't translate it."

"Tell me the spell."Will says between sobs.

"You will need few supplies and it can only be performed by sunrise."

"That's in 15 minutes. We have to get ready."Will search for the supplies.

"There is a bird. Death bird, yet he is alive is it a vampire? Is it illusion?"Kennedy talks crazy.

Arvha demon, it sounds familiar. I feel like I read somewhere about it. I wonder where. I start looking through the books I read already, while Will comes back with all the supplies.

Aeran, no. Suphhara demon, no. Bentar demon, no. Arvha demon. I got it. Willow has already started the spell. Arvha demons , okay it says here… Oh my god…

"Will stop the spell now."I yell at her but it's too late. There is a blue light shining from Willow to Kennedy. Ken starts screaming from pain, all her scars start bleeding again and she shakes hard. She keeps screaming and then the light is gone. Plenty of new little scars show up on her body. She cries.

"What happened?"Giles asks. And everyone looks at me.

"Will, just killed her."Okay that sounded a lot worse than in my head. Everyone gasps.

"I mean the spell uses the strength from her body to heal the poison, unfortunately the process will kill her. So when she is finally sane again she will die. "I clarify.

"What are we gonna do?"Buffy asks, as Willow collapses on the floor. Buffy goes to her and hugs her, but Will only shrugs her off.

" I still have a lot to look through in this book, there is some legend about this spell. It may help us."

I continue reading and translating.

"Many years ago, young woman was born. She was a witch and she told her friend and family. They thought she was crazy and were very determined to cure her. They used many experimental medicines and treated her for so long she started to believe she is insane. At the end of her life, she met another wizard. He told her, she is not crazy and helped her to escape her family. Nevertheless, they found her and used one last 'cure' that killed her. Last moment of her life, she wished they would go through what she did. They would be crazy and then someone who supposes to love them would kill them. That's how she became the first Arvha demon ever."

"Can we cure her?"Buffy asks, still kneeling beside Willow trying to comfort her.

I ignore her question and keep reading.

"There is another spell here but it requires a lot of power." I think if Will uses this spell, she will turn evil.

"I can't do it."Will sobs as she came to the same conclusion.

"I'll do it," Treya says. No, you wouldn't. You will kill her, wouldn't you? You will pretend and then let her die. Angel looks at me she probably thinks same thing. I walk over to her and take her hand.

I stare at Treya as she takes the book, luckily there are no supplies needed so she can do it immediately. Or fake doing it.

She closes her eyes and I can feel the magic radiating from her. She really looks like she does the spell. She says the words and…

Nothing.

"Something is blocking me."Treya says. Something? You are blocking yourself. I knew you won't heal her. All of this it was your plan. I gotta get out of here and do the spell.

I take my jacket and start leaving.

"Where are you going?"Faith asks me.

Okay brain come up with something. Now. "Demon club, what else am I supposed to do? Something is blocking her. Well then I am gonna beat the crap out of demons until I find the one and kill him. Then Treya can finish the spell."I almost yell at her.

They look at me, then at Treya, then at me.

"We know who is doing this."Treya says. Oh no, tell me you don't know who I am and don't plan to turn this against me.

"What?"Angel asks her. Thank god for her to be sane enough to keep with the cover.

"A woman, Adria, she is doing this." Oh god, you don't know, do you?

"Who is she?"Angel keeps up.

"I am from the future and so is she. She wants to kill us all." I have to do the spell or else Ken will die.

"We don't have time for this" I say, "Ken is dying. Now that I know who I am looking for, it will be easier, but it changes nothing."

"She is right, we tell them later. I'll keep trying to break the spell," Treya agrees.

"I'll go with you." Faith says. No I need to be alone for the spell. Well not for the spell but I need to take of my necklace so I can really use all of my powers. And then I'll look like Adria.

I nod.


	22. Chapter 22

We are in front of a demon club, not the one Treya was in, but…

"Let's split up. We cover more ground."I tell Faith. I hope she will agree.

She nods and walks in the bar.

I just turn around and leave. I make up some excuse, why she couldn't find me later.

I go to the closest motel; I need some place where I will be safe.

"For how long?" the receptionist asks me after I order a room.

"3 hours."I tell him and take the keys.

This is really motel room. The only thing inside is bed and one very old table with a chair that looks broken.

I sit on the floor in the middle of the room and take a deep breath. I say praebeo and take the necklace off.

It's amazing… Magic going freely from me, being in my own body. It's kinda underrated feeling, on the other hand maybe that's because only witches can experience it.

I concentrate on my connection with Treya and block it. The power..I feel like drunk or a bit on drugs. The power is so overwhelming and pleasant. In Andrea's body as I call it my power is suppressed, is just a fragment of this… I am not normally as high as now; it's just the difference between this and Andrea.

I concentrate on the spell I suppose to do. No one is blocking me. But that's obvious she didn't know I am Andrea so Adria would have no way of finding out about Kennedy's condition.

I have to use most of my powers for the spell, so it leaves me weakened. But I think I succeed.

I say "cello" and put the necklace back on. Then I hear some noise behind me.

"I got you." I freeze.

"What did you do to her? What have she done to you?"

I turn around to meet Willow's stare. Her eyes are black. I dried myself from magic, I wouldn't stand a chance against her. She creates a fireball and play with it in her hands.

"I didn't hurt her."I say.

She throws the fire at me and I block it.

"I don't want to hear any more lies."She throws another one. I block it again. But I can't go on like this much longer.

"I didn't hurt Kennedy, I healed her. Treya is lying to you. No one is blocking her, she can heal Ken."I say urgently.

"Don't use that nickname."She yells and throws another fireball.

"Treya is lying, you have to believe me."I try to convince her.

"Oh really," she grins" Treya is not the one who uses new name and body talking to us. She is not pretending and lying every time, she opens her mouth."Another fireball.

"I healed her."

"No" fireball.

"You" fireball.

"KILLED" fireball.

"HER" fireball and I can't block it anymore. I end up flying into a wall on the opposite side of the room. I stand up shakily and look at her.

"Please, I am telling you the truth."I collect the energy that I still have and throw lighting into her. She just blocks it with a wave.

I should have been more careful, in my full power this would still be difficult but I would be better than her. Now?

"You want lighting, you could just say so." she smiles sweetly.

She shoots lighting into me…

"argh"I scream and she just laughs.

"You are a screamer. Huh? Well feel free.." she shoots more lighting.

"Go home you'll find her cured. Then you will know I am telling the truth."I manage to say and half stand up.

"And if she is not?"She asks with another ride of fireballs. I fall on the floor again.

"Then spend the last minutes of her life with her. Don't leave her like Tara."I say and shakily sit up.

"Don't talk about her, you don't deserve to say her name."

Lighting…

She hits me in the face, I can barely move so I don't defend myself.

I cough blood. And then something change. She was going to hit me but she stopped in the middle.

"I won't make the same mistake again."Her eyes look like they are almost normal but then they turn again.

"And it's not like you will be going anywhere."

Her hands start glowing and then….

Darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

I open my eyes. The motel room is empty.

I look at my clothes and realize how torn up it is. I lean against the wall and sigh. How much time have I spent lying here ?I wonder if Kennedy is alive. If Willow told them. If she believes me that, I healed Kennedy. Or does she still thinks it was Treya, even though she saw me?

I stand up and moan from pain. I use the magic I retain in my sleep to heal myself, but I don't feel much better.

I try to walk, it hurts. My left ankle is broken probably from the fall from the wall. But I'll deal.

I can see the slayer center. Some slayers outside stare at me. I am not surprised cause I look like hell. My sleeves are gone and the skin on my hands is burned as I made the last attempt to protect my head before I fell unconscious. When I get my magic, healing this will only take few minutes but until then…

I open the door and get in. I can see Ken sitting on the couch with her back on me. Will stands by her side and also hasn't noticed me yet.

Buffy on the other hand gasps. "Oh my god."

"Not the welcome I usually get."I chuckle. Well I tried to chuckle but I end up with a painful grimace. I didn't realize she hurt my face too.

Ken turns around. She is smiling at me, so I guess she is healed. That mean it worked. I healed her! I was afraid I didn't have enough power but…

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?"I mirror the question."A while ago you were talking about death birds and now..." Why am I trying to be funny when it hurts?

"Treya healed me."She smiles at me. Everybody acts naturally around me, that means Will hasn't told anyone, right? That means she trusts me and I am safe, right?

Willow turns around. She gasps as she sees me. Her eyes checking me up and down, memorizing every wound she did to me, so her mind can torture her in her dreams and thoughts. Her mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words to apologize without telling the truth. Her hands moving towards me and then falling back to her side. Her body unusually still, yet ready to fight or run if necessary. Or something like that…

"What happened?"Ken interrupts me from my thoughts.

My eyes never leave Will's as I answer the question. "I fought against a demon and I underestimated his power. TRUST ME I WON'T do it again, not unless I really have to. They couldn't just TELL me, they know nothing? Well I probably wouldn't believe THEM anyway. "I point out some words to send Will clear message.

She visibly relaxes and even smiles at me. "NEITHER would I"

I guess we came to an agreement, I won't tell them your secret if you won't tell them mine.

"Well maybe Treya could heal YOU as she HEALED KEN and THANK goddess she could do it."Willow offers. Well actually, she thanks me.

"Yeah thank god." I answer "I NEED TO TALK to her. She was trying to tell us something before I left TO find out some info about YOU, Ken."I say to Kennedy, well Willow. She nods slightly to let me know.

Will answer before Ken can say anything. "Sure, but not NOW" Okay Will I got that you want to talk to me as bad as I do.

"I should go and change IN MY ROOM, I really don't want to stay in this, I can't even call it clothes, for much longer."I smile at them.

"That's GOOD IDEA." She calls after me as I turn around and go upstairs.

I open the door to my room and see Angel.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"Willow knows."

"How?" she looks angry, I am not sure why.

"I needed to take my necklace off to do the spell, she saw me."

"You can't do that, you can't!"She yells at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't erase her memory." Oh that.

"No I won't, I think she trusts me."

"Really?" Her voice full of hope.

"Yes" I smile.

"But you have to go now; she will come here to talk to me."

"Ok," she looks at me weirdly "you should change."

"As the Lady Wishes" I smile at her.

I certainly didn't expect today to end up like this. Ken was dying and everything looked hopeless… Now I have a new ally, Ken is fine and Treya knows I am here, cause someone healed Ken and it certainly wasn't her. Okay the last part isn't so amazing but somehow it doesn't break my mood…


	24. Chapter 24

She knocks. The time has come.

"Come in."I tell her while I sit on the bed.

She does as I say and glance at me. She looks like she will cry again.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to ask?" She obviously just looks like she will cry.

"Do you really have to be such a bitch?"I ask her and don't wait for answer "I just saved your girlfriend."

"Sure, but if it wasn't for you, she would be alright."

"Treya's payback is not just a revenge for me it's for all of us."

She sighs and sits on the other side of the bed.

"I am sorry again."

"It's alright" I smile at her.

"Not that I am not happy. But how did you know it was me who saved her?"I ask.

"When I came back I asked Giles and Treya when Ken got better. The timing matched your story but still I wasn't sure. I asked Treya to heal some scars on Ken's body. She healed them easily. How could she heal her, if the spell drained her? Or if your blocking drained her. The spell required a lot of power and destroying your block even more."

Why Treya healed her for you? It's not like her to make mistakes. Not obvious one like this.

"What is it?"I think my worries showed on my face.

"Treya doesn't slip. Not like this. What she did, was done intentionally. What I don't understand is why."

"Maybe she didn't know I am suspicious and she thought healing her would be alright. Or maybe she wanted to show how powerful she is. And that she is way better than anyone of us, and we are like cat compared to lion. I wonder if cat compares herself to a lion. Does she think she is worse cause…"

"Will you are babbling." I chuckle.

"Hey, you not suppose to know that. You have never heard me babble."

"A) You were babbling when I first came here and B) you were babbling in the future."

I frown "Why are we even talking about this? We have more important thing to discus."

"It's entirely your fault."She says but she keeps smiling.

Then she looks at me curiously "How could I defeat you, shouldn't you be powerful?"

"I was drained from the spell. It took a lot from me."

"Or maybe I am just better then you." she laughs.

I smile too. Then become serious again. "What do you know about Treya?"

"Not much, she is from the future. We all fought against you and we won and captured you, but you run. You teleported back in time to defeat us or turn some of us on your side."

"Exactly what I thought."I smile. This is good we may found out even more about her plan.

"What?"She is confused.

"She told you the truth. Just from my point of view not hers. Will you have to remember everything she told you, exactly as she said that. "

"I don't think I remember exactly…"

"Then use a spell" I interrupt."You are a witch, use it."

She looks sadly at her shoes. "Last time I used magic for everything I became addicted and my girlfriend broke up with me."

"This is important Will. Please. I don't know her precise plan, it could help us." I beg.

"All right, what spell you want to use?"

"We could use a mind spell, the one when you go into the other person mind and look through the memories."

"That is very personal. Don't you think?"

"I already know you Will. We live together and have for a long time."I remind her.

"Why not some spell that let me remember it better."

"I know Treya better than anyone. But I can mostly tell what exactly she means behind the words when I am with her in the room. The chance I can do it, when you retell me what happened, is a lot smaller."

"Do you really think it's so important?"

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't."

I look her in the eye and continue. "Treya is a killer and she won't stop until she wins."

"Fine, but we are doing it together, take my hand."

We close our eyes, say the words, and open the door into her mind…


	25. Chapter 25

**In Willow's mind…**

Adria's POV

What just happened? Where are we? Where am I?

I look around. I am in a grass field, Will stands beside me. There is one tree in the middle of the meadow. It's a huge willow tree and I can also see a lake behind it.

"It's beautiful."Willow says.

"Yeah. It's your safe place?" I ask.

"No, I don't know this place."

I look around again and realize I do. "I do. How is that possible, shouldn't this be your mind?"

"I have never done a spell to get into my own mind, maybe that's not possible so we created a new mind. A combination of our minds. Or maybe we are jumping back and forth between our minds?"She frowns.

I stay quiet and watch my surroundings I can smell fresh water from the lake. I think back to the moment I was here with Willow…

The ground start shaking and…

Flash.

We are on a same place, but thinks are different there is another Willow and me looking like Adria. I actually glance at myself and realize I look like me too.

"What…"Willow asks.

"Watch," I interrupt her and motion to our other selves. Will's older self and my younger self.

"You promised."Other Willow says to my younger me.

"I know, but it's personal. Do we have to?" Adria fidget. Do I really look like this when I fidget? It looks kinda cute. Wait. Did I say cute? I meant weird.

"I won't hurt you." older Will says gently.

"I know it's… How would you feel if I told you, I will see your entire life?"

"Not entire life, just most parts. Parts including Treya and maybe a bit more. So yeah your entire life." Older Will says.

"I am really not helping." My Will, I mean younger Will tells me.

"No," I chuckle.

"This isn't your first time in our mind, is it?"

"Actually it is, as you will see; only you went into my mind and back and then you told me what happened. "

She opens her mouth to say something but our other selves start talking so she stops.

"I won't judge you, I swear. It's not like I could anyway I am a murderer and I tried to destroy the world."Other Will admits.

"I have killed too."Adria whispers.

"You killed? Who? How?"My Will-younger Will asks.

Before I can answer the ground start shaking again and as I fall, I see a…

Flash.

We are in a dark room; we both sit by the wall. The room is almost empty it's in basement, cause I can see stairs on the right. There is a man chained to a wall on the other side. He has a big bruise around his right eye. His shirt is torn up and I think no I know his ribs are broken. He has blood all over his face and little pieces of glass in his stomach. His hands are burned and if I remember correctly all fingers on his left hand are broken. His right index finger is cut away. He looks straight at us even though were are invisible for him.

"Who is he?"Willow asks me.

"He is the man I killed."I answer and look up the stairs, as a woman, me, comes down the stairs. She holds a knife in her hands and smile sweetly at him.

"So, you decided to talk now, or are we going for another ride?"

"I won't tell you anything." he spats in front of her.

"I have tortured him for hours already, I knew he wouldn't talk."I whisper to Will, not that they could hear me.

"Okay then. You are useless to me." She shoots lighting into him.

He screams…, screams…, wheezes…, and stays silent.

"You taught them loyalty."She says in the air, meaning it for Treya.

"Oh god" Will call out as the realization comes to her." You already fought against her. But then, you must be…"

"I'm 157 years old."I interrupt.

"Oh god" she repeats. "That's why you are so powerful, you and Treya. When I fought against you in the motel you didn't have the power but… I could feel just for a second…"

Feel? Feel what? How did you even found me in that motel?

"How did you found me in that motel?"I ask her.

This time I expect the ground shaking so I remain my balance and then everything …

Flash.

We are in the slayer center, we can see Will sitting by Ken's side, holding her hand.

"I am so sorry."She says to Kennedy.

"Sorry, So-rry, rry" Ken laughs" that's funny word. I like it. I am sorry, so-rry."

"It's like with Tara all over again. You are dying she was dead and it's my fault."

"Tara, wasn't your fault."I say to the Willow next to me.

"How do you know? You weren't even there."She answers sadly.

"I heard about Warren and what you did to him..."I answer.

"You are crazy, just like Tara was. Glory violated her mind you know. Then I did too. I didn't realize…I was addicted to magic."The other Will continues.

"I will feel you any minute."Will says and then blushes when she realizes what she just said."I meant magically."

"I think I would notice otherwise." I smirk at her.

The other Will, stiffen all of sudden and looks around confused at first. But then she grins evilly, her eyes become darker not black yet, but not her typical color either. She leans to Ken and kisses her on forehead. "I have to go; I'll save you I promise."She whispers to her and leaves.

"How did you know it was me?"I ask Will.

"Who besides Adria would be as powerful as Treya? I had my suspicion Andrea is Adria, but I wasn't sure until…"She trails off.

"How did you get in?"I ask meaning the motel.

"Wasn't hard, I described the manager how you look like and he let me in. I think he thought I was your company."

"Next time I tell him not to let anyone in."I smile.

"There will be next time?"She asks seriously.

"With Treya definitely, which reminds me we should see what we came here for in the first place."

As she starts to think about the memory, ground starts shaking, we close our eyes and even then, we can see the flash…

**In Willow's and Adria's mind again…**

Adria's POV

Flash.

We are in the slayer center again, this time in a meeting room. Other Will, Ken, Faith, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Dawn and Treya sit around the table.

"…then we came here." Buffy finish some story.

"So let me get this straight. This chick decided to came back in time and kick assess."Faith says.

"Yes, as I told you before she is very dangerous. We have to be careful."Treya answers.

"What does she wants?"Giles asks.

"Kill me, kill all of us." Treya looks ashamed.

Then she looks up again."But now that I am here, she may change her tactics, there is a possibility she comes here undercover and convinces you I am evil and she is the good girl."

I look at Will. Do you really believe me or are you following her plan? She told you exactly this will happen, yet you trust me. Sure, I saved Ken but maybe she came up with some lie and told you to do this for you, didn't she? I hate not knowing. I have a new ally, haven't I?

"You healed Kennedy, not her. I trust you."She says almost like if she heard my thoughts.

"Why would she do that?"Other Will asks.

"Like I already told you this is a game for her. Playing professional chess with an amateur is boring. She wants someone in her league."

Is this why she healed the scars in front of Ken? Why she made the obvious mistake? Is it part of her plan? Giving me a chance to get allies. So at the end the numbers and strength are even.

"You'll have to be careful, she is an exceptional liar."

She kept warning them in similar fashion for another half an hour.

"How did you know she is really from the future?"I ask Will as Treya keep answering their questions.

"She knew private things about each one of us. How Xander and I met, you know the kindergarten story. Dawn's first crush, where Buffy lived when she left, after she killed Angel and so on..."

I nod, "I think we can go back."

"Was it worth it?"she asks me.

"Probably not, but you weren't the one whose past got exposed."

"You are right."

We both concentrate on getting out of here and…

Flash.

We are back at the grass-land we were in the beginning, but we are not back in the slayer-center.

"what happened?"

I shrug, concentrate again on getting back and nothing.

"Why can't we get back?"

"I don't know maybe.."

"Maybe it's cause we didn't finish what we started, you wanted to know what exactly Treya said. Maybe we have to move more in the past and see absolutely everything. Or maybe we have to see everything we want to know about each other. Then you would see all of my and I would see everything about you. But with same memories wouldn't we become same person? When we are one person would we share one body?"

"Will calm down, and we wouldn't see every memory. For example I don't really care about your most embarrassing dream."

The ground starts shaking. Damn I shouldn't have said that…

Flash.

This time it's a classroom. Will stands in front of it naked. What the hell? She reads an essay in front of her class naked! I look at dressed I am a gentleman, gentlewoman? Whatever.

"You did this on purpose."Will hits me lightly.

"No, I promise." I say as I laugh.

"This is not funny, not funny at all."She yells at me angrily.

"Sorry, it's just…" I keep laughing for a little while until I manage to get serious again.

"well, if you want to play like this…"she grins evilly "tell what you fear most?"

Don't think about it. Don't think about it…

Flash.

We are on a plain. It's late in the night. Fires are burning in distance. There are thousands of bodies. Dead bodies everywhere. Burned, stabbed, beaten to death, shoot... Some of them still have knife and weapons that killed them in them.

I look at the body close to me and kneel to it. Just like in my dreams it's Will's body. She is always first. I don't know why... She looks like she is sleeping, there is no visible wound on her body, yet she is dead.

"Am I?" Willow asks.

"Yes, just like everyone else. Everyone except…" I motion to a woman kneeling in the middle of those bodies. It's me as young as I am now, crying. I follow her with my eyes as she rose when Treya approaches her. She looks Treya in the eyes, crying, begging Treya to kill her, me.

Treya laughs at the other me; she holds a knife in her hands. But she has no intention to use it.

"Kneel" she says to Adria. I watch myself as I bow in front of her, hoping, praying she will finally ends this. She smiles and kisses me for a final kiss as she put all of her magic into the knife and stabs me in the heart. This is when I usually wake up.

I watch my other self, fall on the ground. I can't tell whether I am finally dead. But somehow I don't really want to know.

I look at Will and notice how confused she is so I explain."Do you remember when I told you I am 157 years old?"

"Yeah."

"It's the benefit of magic, I don't age and most of my wounds can be healed by magic. So I can't die."

"But everyone around you does."Will understands.

"Everyone, except her. Everyone dies for this war, but neither of us will. We will always be there to fight again. My greatest fear is everyone I love, I know, will die. I will just be there unable to stop just watching…"

"I am sorry, If I knew I would never…"

"It doesn't matter" I tell her "In the future you know too."

"Let's get back."

Flash.

Green-land again.

"Why can't we just go back?"

"I don't know. I remember that when Faith and Buffy shared a dream it disappeared when they woke up."

She goes to me and tweaks me. "Ouch, what was that?"

"I tried to wake you up."

I smile as she tries to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe we get out, when someone wake our bodies up."I say.

"Or maybe they are trying to wake us up and it doesn't work."She says.

"Or maybe they won't dare to wake us up, cause we are meditating and doing a spell."

"Or maybe…"

"Quiet."I stop her quickly. She looks at me weirdly. "I thought I heard something. Listen"

And soon we hear it again "Andrea"

"Will"

"Adria look!" Willow pushes me and motion towards the tree. I can see Angel in there and also our room behind her.

"Let's go, that's our way home."I say but Willow already runs to the portal. Or hole. We both jump into it.

Everything starts spinning and another…

Flash.

We are back in the slayer center… We are out of the spell! We are back!


End file.
